hackefandomcom_de-20200216-history
News
28.6.2011 Mit den Ferien beginnen auch die Liliputanermarschfußballsommerspiele 2011, sie werden die bisher längsten Sommerspiele überhaupt und dauern vom 1.Juli bis zum 3.September(65 Tage). Wie immer starten die Spiele mit dem Österreichisch-Ungarischen Reichsturnier welches diesmal in Budapest ausgetragen wird, die Favoriten dieses Turniers sind Österreich-Ungarn und Tschechien, Weltmeister Georgien und Deutschland nehmen nicht teil. SIEHGA Alexandria gewinnt die Bermuda Championsleague. SIEHGA Alexandria - Manscheißtda-United 4:0(1:0) 29.6.2011 Freundschaftsspiel gewonnen: FC St.Georgen-SV Fette Sau 38:0(11:0) Freundschaftsspiel gewonnen: Erde-Hackeplanet 8:0(3:0) 30.6.2011 Österreich-Ungarn ist Dritter bei der Liliputanermarschfußball u17 wm in Deutschland. Ö-U - BRD/3:2(1:1) Erster Sieg für Rosarussland seit dem 3:2 gegen Kohlen im Jahr 1986(LMF) Weißdominion-Rosarussland/3:3(1:0)/3:4/n.V.1/5:5/n.V.2/0:1/i.E. Rosarussland weiter auf dem letzten Platz der Hacké´rangliste(181) und der Kombirangliste(386) 2.7.2011 Rosarussland-Weißdominion/3:1(1:0) Rosarussland schafft den aufstieg um einen Platz in allen Ranglisten, Das Weißdominion steigt überall auf den letzten Platz ab. Finale der Liliputanermarschfußball-u17-wm in Deutschland(30.6.2011): Georgien-Tschechien/2:2(0:1)/2:2/n.V.1/2:2/n.V.2/9:10/i.E. -->Tschechien ist u17 weltmeister 5.7.2011 Österreich-Königreich Ungarn/4:1(1:1) -->Österreich ist 3. beim Österreichisch-Ungarischen Reichsturnier 2011 Heute: Finale: Tschechien - Österreich-Ungarn 7.7.2011 Auch Axtistan ist nicht vom gestrigen Sauren Regen verschont geblieben: Es starben tausende von Pflanzen und Tieren, folglich wurden ganze Ökosysteme zerstört. Auch die Ernte ist nicht verschont geblieben. Zwei Sandler starben beim Verzehr des Regens. Heute bewies die Natur weiterhin ihre Vielfältigkeit: Nach dem sauren Regen gestern hagelte es heute bis zwölf Uhr mittags. Dabei starben mindestens 3 Menschen und ein Kind. Nun zum Sport: Im Street-Football gewinnt Rosarussland das Finale gegen Belarus. Der erste Halbzeitstand war 2:0 für Belarus. In der 2. Halbzeit preschte der Stürmer Anton Antonovic drei Tore für Rosarussland. Ein Tor wurde als Abseits gerechnet. So stand es 2:2. Nach der Nachspielzeit war der vorzeitige Stand 3:3. Das Elfmeterschießen entschied dann das Spiel: Belarus schoss 3 Tore und Rosarussland 5. Endstand: 5 : 3 für Rosarussland. Das Viertelfinalmatch im Tischtennis gewann Didi Zitannöé aus der Schweiz gegen Dieter Wöller aus Deutschland 5-4. Hackewilli hat das Ergebnis des Reichsturniers 2011 im Liliputanermarschfußball parat, wenn er auftauchen sollte. 8.7.2011 Sport: Finale des Reichsturnieres: Die Tschechen gingen schnell nach einem Freistoß von Jan Stoss in der 3. Minute in Führung. Doch Österreich-Ungarn gab sich kämpferisch und glich in der 24. Minute durch ein Traumtor von Bojan Fckic nach einem Freistoß aus. In der 33. Minute gelang ein weiteres Tor durch Horst Zabrenna das den Halbzeitstand von 2:1 für Österreich-Ungarn fixierte. Nach einigen spektakulären Fehlschüssen glich Fritzef Hackoczek nach einem genialen Pass seines Bruders Klaus zum 2:2 Endstand aus. In der ersten Verlängerungshalbzeit war deas Spiel von Fouls übersät: es gab 8 Gelbe Karten für beide Teams! Die zweite Halbzeit hingegen war von schnellen Vorstößen und Fehlschüssen geprägt und war sehr spannend. Knapp bevor es ins Elfmeterschießen ging (letzte Minute) schoss Zabrenna nach einem Konter (Thorsten-Trick 16) den 3:2 Siegtreffer für Österreich-Ungarn. Tschechien - Österreich-Ungarn/2:2(1:2)/2:2/n.V.1/2:3/n.V.2 Tore: 1-0 Stoss (3), 1-1 Fckic (24), 1-2 Zabrenna (33), 2-2 F.Hackoczek (56), 2-3 Zabrenna (100) Sommerturnier: Beim Sommerturnier 2011 in Italien hat der Veranstalter den Start komplett verpatzt 6.Juli: Italien - Ungarn/1:3(1:1)/ Tore: 0-1 Köpfics (14), 1-1 Pannewahro (26), 1-2 Pocsis (58), 1-3 Pocsis (76) 7.Juli: England - Tschechien/0:0(0:0)/ Österreich-Ungarn - Kroatien/2:1(0:1)/ Tore: 0-1 Akstavrh (38), 1-1 Fckic (57), 2-1 Fckic (68) Heute: Ungarn - Tschechien, England - Österreich-Ungarn 23.7.2011 Beim Sommerturnier sichert sich England mit 4 Siegen (gegen: Österreich-Ungarn, Ungarn, Italien & Kroatien) und einem Unentschieden (gegen: Tschechien) den ersten Sieg in einem Internationalen Turnier in der Vereinsgeschichte(existiert seit 1864). Torschützenkönig ist der Engländer Horst Hurst mit 7 Toren. Beim Georgischen Meistercup sind bereits 36 Nationen rauspfeffert, bleiben noch 27 Looser und ein Siehga. Bei der Liliputanermarschfußball-weiba-wm in Deutschland verlor Deutschland im Achtelfinale im Elfmeterschießen gegen England. Alle Partien des Viertelfinales: 23.7. 18:00: England - Brasilien 23.7. 20:30: Argentinien - Georgien 24.7. 18:00: USA - Italien 24.7. 20:30: Polen - Österreich-Ungarn Das OK hat die Austragungsrechte für die Europameisterschaften 2016 und 2020 vergeben. Austragungsländer sind: *2016: Österreich-Ungarn *2020: Russland 25.7.2011 Ergebnisse des Viertelfinales: England - Brasilien/5:3(2:2)/ Argentinien - Georgien/3:1(1:0)/ USA - Italien/3:4(3:1)/ Polen - Österreich-Ungarn/0:3(0:1)/ Halbfinalpartien: 27.7. 20:30: England - Argentinien 28.7. 20:30: Italien - Österreich-Ungarn Freundschaftsspiel zwischen Anglistan und Piefkinesien endet in Schneeballschlacht Napalm überlegt was mit dem Kraftwerk Fuckushima gemacht werden soll In Kriegland ist ein Bürgerkrieg ausgebrochen Es gibt einen weiteren Krieg zwischen Kriegreich und Kriegistan, Kriegisistan droht sich einzumischen Einstein: Das Ei wurde erfunden Die Gwien des Landes: Zerstrittenes Königarm Kleinbritannien und Südirrland feiert ihren 1000. Geburtstag, was man ihr auch ansieht Fußball: Bei der Copá Hammerica(Südhammerika-Meisterschaft) 2011 in Axtentinien gewann Urwalduguay im Finale gegen Paralysuguay mit 3:0(2:0), Urwalduguay ist damit zum 15. mal Sieger der Copá Hammerica. Schiele gewann im Spiel um Platz drei gegen PerDu, Titelverteidiger Plantagien und Veranstalter Axtentinien schieden im Viertelfinale gegen die Späteren Finalisten im Elfmeterschießen aus. 26.7.2011 Heute beginnt das Achtelfinale des Georgischen Meistercups. Bereits jetzte gibt es Spitzenpartien wie: Georgien - Ecuador England - Deutschland Tschechien - Spanien Weiteres: Indianer-Häuptling im rosa Hasenkostüm verhaftet Brillenträger wegen Hochverrats mit Pfanne erschlagen 27.7.2011 Georgiens Krankheit ist unheilbar! Sie haben es bereits zum 15. mal nicht geschafft ihr eigenes Turnier, also den georgischen Meistercup zu gewinnen. Im Spiel gegen Ecuador begannen sie nervös und machten viele Fehler. So schoss Huga nach einer Flanke von Lionel Fressi per Kopf bereits in der 3.Minute das erste Tor für Ecuador. Danach kam Georgien immer besser ins Spiel und kam zu einigen guten Chancen, doch in der 18.Minute gelang Fressi im alleingang das 2:0. Georgien gab aber immer noch nicht auf und brachte das Spiel mit schönen Kombinationen unter Kontrolle. In der 2. Halbzeit gab es dann einige Großchancen aber Krass, Torwilli und Torkahdze schossen entweder daneben oder in die Arme von Torwart Augustus. In der 63.Minute gelang dann in einem Konter, nach einem genialen Pass von Fressi, Oktavian sein erstes Tor bei den Sommerspielen. Danach gab keine nennenswerten Szenen mehr. Ecuador gewann 3:0. Andere Achtelfinalpartien: Italien - Nordkorea/1:3(0:2)/ Frankreich - Slovakei/2:2(1:1)/3:3/n.V.1/3:4/n.V.2 Portugal - Österreich/1:0(0:0)/ 31.7.2011 Ecuador gewinnt im Finale des georgischen Meistercups gegen Spanien Ecuador - Spanien/2:2(0:1)/3:3/n.V.1/4:4/n.V.2/3:2/i.E. Das Finale der Weiba Wm lautet: England - Italien Nachdem Horst Zabrenna und Iker Casino SIEHGA Alexandria verlassen haben hat das Team alle noch übrigen Spieler gefeuert und und sich eine komplett neue Mannschaft im Gesamtwert von 538.500.000€ angeschafft. Die billigste Anschaffung war AnTon mit 7.500.000€. Der Trainer Mario Zageiga will aus ihm einen Star machen. Dir komplette Mannschaft: Tor: *Jan Stuss (Tschechien) Verteidigung: *Robusto (Axtistan) *Rangulf (Hackistan) *Arne Fridolf (Deutschland) Mittelfeld: *Klaus Brot (Österreich-Ungarn) *Mario Pommes (Deutschland) *AnTon (Rosarussland) Sturm: *Lionel Fressi (Ecuador) *Fritzef Hackoczek (Tschechien) *Klaus Hackoczek (Tschechien) *Paúl Gonzalez (Spanien) Trainer: *Mario Zageiga (Axtistan) Der FC FerXus verpflichtet FerKeLus Rosarussland hat zum ersten mal seit der WM 1986 in Keksiko ein Star-Mannschaft Heute findet die Auslosung für die Austragungsorte der Wms 2018 und 2022 statt, Katar und Bahrain haben gute Chancen. Der Dreikampf um die Nummer 1 im DEUTSCHEN Tor geht weiter obwohl die Leistung von Rene Falke zu wünschen übrig lies, der Favorit ist jetzt Toni Schlaumeier, der Außenseiter weiterhin der unerfahrene Oliver Kann 1.8.2011 Das OK hat die Austragungsrechte der Weltmeisterschaften 2018 und 2022 vergeben. Austragungsorte sind: 2018: Bahrain (Asien) 2022: Katar (Asien) Damit bleiben die Austragungsrechte nach der WM 2014 in Nordkorea weiterhin in Asien, für die Austragung der WM 2022 bewarb sich auch Deutschland, schied allerdings in der letzten entscheidung gegen Katar aus. 13.8.2011 Am 1. August begann die Hacke Team WM. Aufgrund einiger störungen können keine Ergebnisse der bisherigen Spiele in Katar bekanntgegeben werden. Die Gruppen sind: A: #USA (Amerikameister) #Senegal #Ungarn #Südkorea B: #Österreich (Europameister) #Japan #Uruguay #Kamerun C: #Elfenbeinküste (Afrikameister) #Spanien #Katar (Veranstalter) #Argentinien D: #Bahrain (Asienmeister) #Brasilien #Togo #Italien Expertenabstimmung: Laut den 1000 befragten Experten sind folgende Länder die Topfavoriten: Die Ergebnisse kommen hoffentlich morgen. Meldungen: *AnTon vielleicht doch nicht bei SIEHGA Alexandria *Horst Zabrenna jetzt bei US-Soccer (Hackstrandhafen/Hackistan) *Hackland gab das Motto für die Uropameisterschaft 2012 bekannt, wie schon bei den Hacké´meisterschaften 1938/42 lautet es: Die Waffen hoch *Hackland hat eine neue Hoffnung im Liliputanermarschfußball: Ferdi Hitler, der Urenkel des berühmten Hacké´meisters von 1954 Fritz Hitler und der Ururenkel des "Führers" Fridolf Hitler welcher den zweiten Feldkrieg verursachte *Hackland besiegt Axtistan im Fritz Hitler-Cup mit 3:2 *Käpt´n Kurk gewann die Miss Waikiki-Wahl EILMELDUNG: DROGENBANDE ERWISCHT UND AUSGEFORSCHT! In Kiffenberg in Niederösterreich hat sich heute eine seltene Tat beobachten lassen: Drei Jugendliche rauchen öffentlich Marihuana in einem Einkaufszentrum. Ein geistesabwesender Passant bemerkte die illegale Tat und rief die Polizei. Als diese eintraf und die drei festnehmen wollte, wurden die zwei Polizisten von den Jugendlichen, die zu dem Zeitpunkt schon "high" waren, mit Spritzpistolen beworfen und angespuckt und brachen zusammen. Die Bande flüchtete in eine naheliegende Bar und wurden kurz darauf dort gefasst und verprügelt. Alle Anzeichen deuten darauf hin, dass es sich bei der Bande um "Die Wirklichkeitsentflohenen" handelt, welche im Februar schon mit "Sacred Kiff" und anderen drogen-und gewaltverherrlichenden Tonträgern negative Schlagzeilen machte. Laut Aussage des Frontmanns Anton sind die Mitglieder nur Konsumenten und keine Dealer, damit beläuft sich die Strafe auf eine Anzeige von stolzen 5.460€, ein geschätztes Achtel der Gesamteinnahmen der Band, die zurzeit mit "Dieser Geruch" in den Charts vertreten ist. Ob auch Lukas Uwe den Geruch von "Zeug" mag, ist unklar. Die Ermittlungen sind jedoch noch nicht zu Ende, denn es wurden weitere Beweisstücke in Isaacs Villa gefunden. Klausowitsch will mit der Tat nichts zu Tun gehabt haben, aber es ist bewiesen. 14.8.2011 Die Gruppenphase ist längst abgeschlossen, hier die Ergebnisse des Viertelfinales: *Ungarn - Kamerun 0:0(2:1 kop) *Katar - Togo 0:1 *Österreich - USA (heute 20:00) *Italien - Spanien (heute 21:00) Halbfinale: *Ungarn - Togo (17.8. 20:00) Anlässlich der Änderung der Österreichischen Bundeshymne sollte diese auch vom Österreichisch-Ungarischen Nationalteam beim Freundschaftsspiel gegen Deutschland gesungen werden. Der normalerweise nicht mitsingende Horst Zabrenna Sang diesmal jedoch lautstark statt dem vorgesehenen "Heimat großer Töchter, Söhne, Volk begnadet für das Schöne" "Heimat bist du großer Kinder, Schafe, Schweine und auch Rinder". Zinedine Zinedane (Monsterrat) wurde zum besten Spieler des letzten Jahrzehnts gewählt, Axterix (Axtistan) zum besten Spieler des letzten Jahrtausends. Der Drogenkrieg in Keksiko geht weiter, im Moment steht es 1:1 unentschieden, eine Verlängerung ist sehr Wahrscheinlich. 15.8.2011 SENSATION!!!!! Österreich besiegt Rekordweltmeister USA im Hacken!!!!! Halbfinale: #Ungarn - Togo #Österreich - Italien Axterix(AXT) lehnt das Wahlergebnis ab und Verlangt das zur Wahl aufgestellte Spieler wählen(und jeder auch sich selbst wählen kann). Ergebnis: 99 der 100 Stimmen gingen an den Axtistaner Welé, nur Welé´s Stimme ging an das Monster(= Einwohner von Monsterrat) Michel Plattenie. Nun ist Axterix zufrieden. 16.8.2011 Heute findet die 2. Street-football wm in Axtistan statt. Der ehemalige Liliputanermarschfußballer Axterix(AXT) tritt als Spieler für Axtistan an. Ebenso tritt der aktive Jungstar Pastorales(RSR) für den amtierenden Meister an. *AnTon spielt doch bei SIEHGA Alexandria *Pastorales (RSR/16) spielt 2011/12 für den FC Held (eine Überraschung, denn der FC Held zählt zu den schlechtesten Vereinen Hackistans) 17.8.2011 Wie jedes Jahr fegt ein Hackecane(=Hurricane ab Stufe 10) über Axtentinien und Schiele. Bisher gibt es noch keine Opfer. Sport: Das Finale der zweiten Street-football wm in Axtistan war extrem spannend. Überraschend verlor Titelverteidiger Rosarussland im Halbfinale gegen Axtistan und wurde Dritter, Neu-Jugoslawien wurde erneut Vierter. Im Finale zwischen Hammerun und Axtistan ging Hammerun durch ein Tor von David Livva in Führung. Kurz danach glich Völler nach einem Pass von Rubinho aus. In der zweiten Halbzeit vergaben die Veranstalter zahlreiche Chancen gegen unterlegene Hammeruner. Zuletzt vergab auch Völler. Sein präziser Schuss aus 16 Meter Entfernung wurde von Torwart Gurkuchäa abgewehrt. Beim daraus resultierenden Eckstoß, den Völler schoss, köpfte Axterix das Siegtor für seine Mannschaft. Axtistan wurde mit 2:1 zum ersten mal Weltmeister. Heute: *Halbfinale der Hacke wm *Auslosung der Gruppen in der Hackistanischen Meisterschaft *Auslosung der Matches im Hackistanischen Cup Die nächste Sreet-football wm findet am Samstag den 10.September in Frankreich statt, es wird die erste mit 24 Teams sein. Bei der Amateur-Fußball-Hackegalaxiemeisterschaft setzten sich die Hochlande im Finale gegen Strachistan durch. Nach dem 1:1 Endstand schoss die arische Robbe das GoldenGoal gegen Strachistan. Titelverteidiger Deutschland verlor jedes Vorrundenspiel mit 2:4. Österreich verpasste den Halbfinaleinzug knapp weil Allabaah gesperrt war. Belarus wurde Ditter, das Deutsche Reich Vierter. Heute spielt Rosarussland in der UM-Qualifikation gegen das Weißdominion. Kann das Team trotz den Niederlagen in den bisherigen drei Spielen die Qualifikation schaffen? 18.8.2011 Ungarn gewinnt im Halbfinale gegen Togo Sensation!!!!!!! Österreich besiegt im Halbfinale den zweifachen Weltmeister Italien!!!!!!!!!!! Rosarussland gewinnt mit 3:0 gegen Weißdominion Iqualien gewinnt mit 4:0 gegen Nordgeorgien Heute: *Törki - Weißdominion *Rosarussland - Nordgeorgien 19.8.2011 Rosarussland siegt mit 4:0 gegen Nordgeorgien Törki schafft nur ein 1:0 gegen das Weißdominion Heute: nächste Amateur-Fußball-Hackegalaxiemeisterschaft. 29.8.2011 Sensation!!!!!!!!! Nach überraschendem Halbfinalsieg gegen Italen wird Österreich Weltmeister im Hacken. Nach dem auswärtsunentschieden gegen Törki benötigt Rosarussland einen Heimsieg um sich noch für die UM 2012 in der Schluckraine und Kohlen qualifizieren zu können. Für das Heimspiel verwendet Rosarusslands Trainer Igor Vladimic statt 3 Vertiedigern 5 Mittelfeldspielern und 2 Stürmern jetzt 2 Vertiediger 3 Mittelfeldspieler und 5 Stürmer. Aufstellung: Wartic - Czibohr, Chefic - AnTon, Technic, Pastorales - Kochkov, Toth, Cocsis, Puskasz, Pannenklar Nach der 84 tägiggen See-Expedition gesponsert von Rigobert Hack wurde ein neuer Kontinent entdeckt. Auf ihm steht bereits die in anlehnung an den Kapitän (Peter Petersen aus Peterstett/Hammerun) genannte Stadt Neu-Peterstett. Wer einen Einfall hat wie der Kontinent heißen könnte soll dies bitte auf Hackewillis Seite schreiben. 3.9.2011 Heute entscheidet sich ob Rosarussland sich noch für die UM qualifizieren kann. In Neu-Peterstett wird eine große grube ausgehoben um ein Lagerhaus zu bauen. 5.9.2011 Rosarussland besiegt Törki daheim mit 4:0(1:0) Rosarussland besiegt beim Q2 für die UM Krankreich in Krankreich mit 6:0(2:0) Am Sonntag kommen endlich alle sieben Harry Schrotter Filme ins Kino, sie wurden am Stück gedreht und werden nun veröffentlicht. 7.9.2011 Rosarussland deklassiert Strohmehlien mit 8:0(4:0). Beim Rückspiel in Rosarussland fällt Wartic verletzungsbedingt aus, an seiner Stelle spielt Schuhmachic. In Neu-Peterstett gibt es einen Durchbruch, einen Tag bevor der Dschungel erforscht werden soll wird hier eine unterirdische Ruine gefunden die fast vollständig erhalten ist. Gefunden wurde diese Ruine als die Grube für das unterirdische Lagerhaus ausgehoben wurde. 8.9.2011 Rosarussland gewinnt gegen Strohmehlien mit 14:0 und ist damit fix für die UM 2012 qualifiziert. Dieter Wöller (Deutschland) ist zum fünften mal in Folge Tischtennis-Weltmeister womit er Didi Zitannöé´s Rekord von 4 Titeln in Folge (2006) brechen konnte. Rekordweltmeister Zitannöé (13 Titel) dazu: Des schoff ma nu. 11.9.2011 Sensation! Bei der 3. Street-football Weltmeisterschaft in Frankreich gelangten eher ungewöhnliche Kandidaten. Obwohl Österreich schon im Viertelfinale gegen Frankreich ausschied, konnten sich einige Außenseiter gute Positionen sichern. Angefangen mit Frankreich und Deutschland die sich im ersten Halbfinalspiel gegenüberstanden. Im zweiten Halbfinale spielte Favorit Russland gegen !?!Japan!?!. Überraschend zogen Deutschland und !?!Japan!?! ins Finale ein. Frankreich wurde Dritter, Russland Vierter. Im Finale gelangen Japan 2 Tore in Folge zum 2:0. Kurz vor der Pause traf Deutschlands Müller zum 1:2. Knapp vor dem Ende der Partie glich Müller nach Fehlschuss von Möller aus. In der Verlängerung dominierten die Japaner das Spiel. Mit schönen Kombinationen und gekonntem Kurzpassspiel kamen sie oft bis kurz vors deutsche Tor, wurden aber immer von Kaahn aufgehalten. In der vorletzten Minute gelang Müller in einem Konter das 3:2 für Deutschland, das jedoch kurz vor knapp von Japans Stürmer Mördaface egalisiert wurde. Im Elfmeterschießen knallte Müller den Ball gnadenlos mit 230 km/h am Tor vorbei. Den entscheidenden Elfer preschte Lee Tor an den Innpfosten. Doch Kaahn freute sich zu früh und der Ball rollte doch noch hinein. Damit ist !?!Japan!?! zum ersten mal Weltmeister. 12.9.2011 Es ist soweit! Heute steht Oli Khan zum ersten mal in der Hackistanischen Profiliga auf dem Platz. Er spielt für Hackstrandhafens Verein US-Soccer als Torwart und Teilzeitstürmer. 13.9.2011 HEUTIGE Top-Themen: Aktuell - Illegale Aufnahmen und Videos: Skandal um Pornoband - Hinrichtung eines Sandlers auf offener Straße - Suizidrate steigt gewaltig, Legalität umstritten Promis - Arnold Tot: "Stolz auf mich selbst" - Anton macht sich lächerlich - Horst: "Fritzefs Musik ist scheiße" - Tuttko ist Album des Jahres - HAV und ein neues Skandalalbum - Klausowitsch ist Hackbrettspieler - HMC Top Drei AKTUELL Skandal um axtistanische Band Fakka Die Musikindustrie hat vieles zu bieten, so auch illegale Späße diverser Bands. Auch die 5 Axtistaner von Fakka erlaubten sich einen solchen. Gestern erst musste sie zu ihrem Album "Fucka Fuck" Stellung nehmen, das vom Axtistanischem Musikbund als illegal eingestuft und beschlagnahmt wurde. Der Grund: Es enthält hochsexuelle Texte und die CD war gleichzeitig eine Hardcoreporno-DVD mit gestörten Schauspielern. Hier die Stellungnahme des Frontmanns Lex: "Wir haben vergessen, Harter Sex oder AB 18 draufzuknallen, lassts uns in Ruhe!" Unbekannter Täter verführt und tötet Obdachlosen Ein gewalttätiges Szenario ereignet sich gestern im Bezirk Dattl von Fritzefburgh: Ein Sandler wird von einem alkoholfanatischen und drogenabhängigem Kleinkind getötet. Zuerst schleimte sich der Bub ein und griff sich ein paar Zigaretten, als der Obdachlose abgelenkt war. Der Sandler bemerkte jedoch, dass etwas fehlte und schrie den Buben an, der ihn im Blutrausch erschoss. Der Täter ist unbekannt, Hinweise nimmt die Polizei gerne entgegen. Im Falle einer Festnahme drohen dem Buben bis zu einem Monat Sozialdienst. Selbstmordrate steigt um 109% Als gestern die Ergebnisse einer Studie ausgewertet wurde, stellten Forscher fest, dass um mehr als doppelt so viele Menschen wie im Vorjahr gefährdet sind, Suizid zu begehen. Als Grund sehen die Forscher bei Männern die Angst, ihre Geschlechtsteile würden austrocknen und bei Frauen, dass sie einfach nur unintelligenter sind. Der Präsident des Frauenbunds für Homos (FBH) protestierte. PROMIS Arnold Tot ist stolz Arnold Tot gab in einem Interview an, stolz auf sich selbst zu sein, denn er durfte schon mit Größen wie DJ Whoopy und Junior zusammenarbeiten durfte. Zuletzt nahm er mit Fritzef einen Remix auf. Auch mit Anton wird er bald "Rosa Psycho" für das Album Pissovic aufnehmen. Anton vergleicht sich mit DER Band Gestern bezweifelten viele für einige Minuten, ob Anton der Erfolg wirklich gut tut. Gestern ergab sich nämlich die Peinlichkeit, dass er seinen Erfolg mit dem von Triumphator übereinstimmt, oder es zumindest glaubt. Das kostet ihn viele Fans... Horst nennt Fritzefs Musik scheiße In einer Pressekonferenz legte Horst ein, "...und weiters ist Fritzefs Musik scheisse...", was laut vielen Musikfanatikern nicht stimmt. Aber es herrscht Meinungsfreiheit! Tuttko als Jahresalbum Es ist das zweite Album von Arnold Tot, HAV und Dale Biderbeck, des Trios des Jahres, ihr Album wurde inzwischen so oft verkauft, dass es schon über 45€ kostet und die Verkaufszahlen werden immer noch größer. Damit ist Tuttko gestern zum "Album des Jahres 2011" ausgerufen worden. HAV bringen Skandalalbum auf den Markt! Etwas eingebildet waren sie schon immer, HAVs neues Album "Held, Angst, Verderben" erschien heute ab 13:24 um einen kleinen Preis am Musikmarkt. Homosexualität und Drogen werden angepriesen. Statt einer Indizierung gab es aber "nur" eine Freigabe ab 16 Jahren. Also wieder keine HMC für HAV! Klausowitsch: Der intelligente Gestörte und sein Kommentar In einem Kurzinterview wurde Klausowitsch die Frage gestellt, ob es einen klügeren Menschen als ihn gibt. Man lasse sich nun die Antwort auf der Zunge zergehen: "Ich bin Hackbrettspieler, kein Mensch!" Die heutigen HMC Singles Top 3 Guten Abend, Fräulein - Arnold Tot feat. Junior Alkleiche - Fritzef Camp Fritzef - DJ Whoopy & Arnold Tot feat. Fritzef Dieter Wöller schafft den Einzug ins Halbfinale der Tischtennis WM. Die Achtel- und Viertelfinalpartien gewinnt er überragend mit 5:0. Neu-Jugoslawien droht zu zerfallen! es gab einige Aufstände im Bundesland Mzdnj und in Hrcgvn in Bsn kündigen sich weitere Aufstände an. Im Zentrum (Srbj) herrscht bisher frieden. Was die Regierung tun will ist unklar. 14.9.2011 Neu-Jugoslawien setzt als Mittel gegen die Aufstände einen König ein. 15.9.2011 Riesenfeier in Jagland! Nach 50 Jahren sinnloser Verhandlungen werden Tripest (mit dazugehörigen Ländereien) und Südspirol Jagland zugesprochen. Dies ist der größte Erfolg innerhalb der letzten 100 Jahre für Jagland. Über die Gebietsanforderung Ödburg wird noch verhandelt. Der Neu-Jugoslawische König gibt Mzdnj frei. Damit ist Neu-Jugoslawien ein weiteres mal geschrumpft. Die Aufständischen im Rest des Landes überhäufte er mit geschmacklosen Schokoriegeln, so dass diese auch zufrieden sind. Für die Friedliche Lösung des 59. Neu-Jugoslawischen Konflikts wurde der König vom Pappst zum Kaiser erklärt. Mzdnj wählte bereits den 1,43m großen Alexander zum König. 16.9.2011 Jagland bekommt nun auch Ödburg von Ungern zugesprochen. Mzdnj´s König, der 1,43m große Alexander erhält den Beinamen "der Große" 18.9.2011 Die Viertelfinalpartien der Bermudabasket 2011 in Sensreich lauten: #Rudergal - Dominion #Sensreich - Hammerun #Axtistan - Westerreich #Hackistan - Hacke-Inseln Das Spiel um Platz 11 gewann Anglerien gegen Piefkinesien. Im Spiel um Platz 9 gewann Preußen knapp mit 72:70 gegen Anglo-Rom. 19.9.2011 Hackistan feiert heute den Geburtstag von Kaiser Fritzef. Für eine ausführliche Berichterstattung wird FerXus morgen sorgen. TOP-THEMEN - 27 Tote bei Amoklauf - Geburtstagsfeier des Kaiser Fritzef - Neue Details zu Skandalhit "Why?" PROMIS und SPORT - Löst sich Earthquake auf? - Ne Sau: "Scheissmusik" - Jagl verklagt Anton - Anton bei Schlegerei verletzt - Arnold Tot droht Pleite - Neues Album von 50 Euros in Reichweite - Bowling WM in Stockholm beginnt - Die Pissovic-Analyse - Klausowitsch: Steuerhinterziehung - HMC Top 3 Beinahe 30 Tote und etwa 120 Verletzte bei Amoklauf In Spitz in der Provinz Jausküß bei Oberspast ist heute ein bekiffter Sandler durchgedreht. Er stand unter Einfluss der Partydroge "Roofie" und rannte mit einer geladenen Pistole nackt durch Spitz. Als ihn ein Passanter als pervers bezeichnete, begann der Amoklauf: Er erschoss den Touristen mit 5 Schüssen. Anschließend erschoss er in einem Lokal noch 6 Angestellte und 20 Gäste. Als die Pistole leer war, nahm er alle anderen 117 Gäste als Geiseln und stach sie alle mit einem Messer in Arme oder Beine. Die Polizei konnte ihn vier Stunden später durch einen Beinschuss kaltstellen. Der Sadist befindet sich in U-Haft. Fritzefs Geburtstag Heute feiert Fritzef I. aus Hackistan seinen 16. Geburtstag und wird als Gründer von Hacke-Wiki verehrt. Informationen zum Verlauf folgen morgen. Neue Analysierung des Songs "Why?" von DJ Whoopy Der Song "Why?" wird ab sofort streng verboten. Niemand darf ihn hören oder erwähnen. Praktisch existert er nicht mehr. Der Grund dafür ist klar: Der Text ist verwirrend, es gibt keine wikliche Melodie und neue Analysen zeigen, dass ein paar Featurings nicht einmal mitgewirkt haben, es könnte sogar sein, dass nicht einmal DJ Whoopy mitgemacht hat. KKäufer verlangen ihr Geld zurück. Als Entschuldigung erscheint DJ Whoopys Album "Why?" gratis. PROMIS und SPORT Earthquake droht Auflösung Viele Gerüchte drehen sich seit gestern um Earthquake, denn Wéle wirftz schlechtes Licht auf die Band. Der 22jährige DJ und Produzent hat einen Vertrag bei einem Softporno unterschrieben. Was passiert nun mit Earthquake? Arnold Tot muss sich entscheiden. Wir halten Sie auf dem Laufenden. Neues Album von Ne Sau Scheissmusik heißt das neue Blasmusikalbum von Ne Sau. In einem Interview mit uns sagte er folgendes: "In mein neues Album habe ich die tongaisch-indische Blasmusik mit modernem Dance und Rock zusammenfließen lassen. Sorgt hoffentlich für Freude und Geld für mich." Anton wurde verklagt Wegen absichtlicher Verarschung und Rufschädigung verklagte P. Jagl den Comedian Anton. Der Track "Jagl" verstöße laut jaglischem Grundgesetz gegen alle Absätze in denen JJagl steht. Die Strafe beläuft sich umgerechnet auf satte 3€. Anton weinte. Anton bei Auftritt leicht verletzt Es war gestern in der Stadt Loorblett, als Anton in strömendem Regen "Schlegerei" vortrug - und in einer riesigen Lacke austrutschte. Er verstauchte sich peinlicherweise die Hüfte Ist Arnold Tot bald pleite? Arnold Tot verdient sich wortwörtlich dämlich, denn er hat jetzt vor, das teuerste Haus der Erde IN RATEN zu kaufen. Er muss 12 Raten zahlen und eine kostet den gesamten Verdienst, den er bis jetzt mit "Guten Abend, Fräulein" eingebrtacht hat. Er hat extra eine Spendewebsite für seinen Traum eröffnet: www.arnoldhausgeld.at 50 Euros: Neue Platte im Oktober 50 Euros geht wieder in die Musik zurück. Sein neuestes Album wird "Saafam bi kma dod saim" heißen und ercheint Ende Oktober. Es wird "für viel Material" sorgen. Bowling WM Countdown Übermorgen beginnt die BWM 2011 in Stockholm in Schweden. Als Favouriten gelten vor allem der Österreicher Fritzef Eff, der Spanier Carlós Horsterrá und der Franzoser Clausovié Lé Bien. Auch der Meister der WM 2010, Burim Crami aus der Türkei, nimmt teil. Anton & Pissovic Hier ist die NewsTM-Analyse zu Pissovic: HIGHLIGHTS - Steck ne Banane in dein´ Arsch, Wäsche Bügeln, Dieser Gerch (Extended Mix) SEHR GUT - Genug von Russisch, Grey, Die Erde ist Flach (Remake), Eier Eier GUT - Rosa Forever, Di3 3rd3 = St4ub (Verarsche ReMix), Hackewelt, Das kannst du mir nicht Antun GEHT SO - Mittelalter, Ich hab Urlaub, Russischer Humor AN DER TOLERANZGRENZE - Classic UNERTRÄGLICH - Die Erde ist Flach (Fritzef Remix) Dafür, dass es noch gratis ist bekommt das Album 4/5 Punkte von der NEWS-Redaktion. Klausowitsch zahlt Hash statt Steuern Klausi dachte sich gestern, dass Hashish steuerlich absetzbar sei - Irrtum, seine Alksteuern verdoppelten sich zur Strafe und er kann sich keine 7 Euro leisten... HMC Top Drei 1. '''Guten Abend, Fräulein '''2. '''Camp Fritzef '''3. '''Whoopy Holiday 2011 20.9.2011 Es ist soweit! Das Stadion in dem das Finale der Hackehacké´meisterschaft 2011 stattfindet ist endlich fertig. Das so genannte "Peter Hacker Stadion" fasst bis zu 93.000 zuschauer und ist damit das größte Hackestadion der Welt. Namensgeber Hackepeter möchte mit seiner "Übermannschaft" aus Hackistan bei der 3.Heim-HM nun den 8.Titel holen. Erstmals sind Hackepeter und Hackehorst gemeinsam bei einer HM im Hackistanischen Nationalteam. Über die Geburtstagsfeier von Kaiser Fritzef im "Fritzef Stadium" wird Promireporter FerXus ausführlich berichten. Nach dem mehr als Überraschenden Viertelfinaleinzug bei der Basketball BM 2011 legt Westerreich noch einen drauf: Sie besiegen Favourit Axtistan mit 70:65 und ziehen ins Halbfinale ein. Dies ist mit Abstand das beste Ergebnis, dass Westerreich je hatte. Heute sorgte die Band "Hämmerer", auch bekannt als "Schiefe Töne" mit ihrem Lied "Nebukatneza" für aufsehen. Ihr nächster Song wird "Näbukatnäza" heißen. Kurzmaldung: Reporter FerXus konnte wegen einer unkomplizierten Schienbeinverletzung und eines schmerzenden Halswirbelknochens nicht über die Geburtstagsfeier berichten. Wenn alles glatt läuft, wird er morgen am Nachmittag wirklich Bericht erstatten. - Das war seine Aussage. 21.9.2011 Vorgestern war die Geburtstagsfeier des Kaiser Fritzef im zu Ehren von ihm umbenannten Fritzef Stadium im Gange. Statt den 11.000 erwateten Gästen stand gestern die unglaubliche Zahl von 17.649 Besuchern fest. Veranstalter und Administrator war der Unterkaiser und König des Westens, Horst Murat. Um das Essen kümmerte sich der in genz Hackistan als Koch bekannte Klaus Zee aus Ost-Axtistan angereist. Geschenke gab es im Übermaß (jeder Gast musste laut Verfassung ein Geschenk mitbringen). Wir haben auch einige Prominente Gäste interviewt: NEWS: Anton, wie finden sie die Feier im Kaiserpalast des Kaiserlichen Hofes? Anton: ZZzzz... Was? WÜEÜEWÜÜÜWÜ!!!! NEWS: Wie bitte? Anton: Wos, nix?!Aso... is eh guad übahaubt das fost olle mei Sprochn sprechn und wissn wia ma kifft!!! NEWS: A...ha. ---- NEWS: Herr Fritzef, wie beurteilen Sie Kaiser Fritzefs Feier? Fritzef: Guades Essen, guada Kaiser, guade Musik, geiles Haus... Wos wü ma mea? NEWS: Glauben Sie nicht, dass man etwas verbessern könnte? Fritzef: Nein, nicht im Geringsten. Heil dem Kaiser! ---- NEWS: Arnold Tot, was sagen Sie hierzu? Arnold Tot: Das ist eine BODENLose Frechheit!!!! Das Haus ist so teuer... NEWS: Aber wie gefällt ihnen die Feier allgemein? Arnold Tot: (heult.) Losz mi in Rua,i sogs euch irgndwonn kumt da Putsch, don bin i nimma do, i kauf den palost. Jetzt!!!! NEWS: Das haben alle gehört. Sie werden aus Hackistan verbannt. ---- NEWS: Hochverehrter Kaiser... K Fritzef: Nix da. Was ist mit dem Schwein Tot? NEWS: Verbannt. K Fritzef: Gut. Bringt den alkigsten Wein und feiert! NEWS: Aber... K Fritzef: Jetzt wird gesoffen. Aber nur ich zu viel. Die große Feier fand die ganze restliche Nacht im Fritzef Stadium statt und ist zu jugendgefährdend gewesen, um von ihr berichten zu dürfen. Wir bitten um Verständnis. --- HOCHVERRAT: ARNOLD TOT VERBANNT --- Nach der obrigen Aussage wurde Arnold Tot aus Hackistan verbannt, aber durch Kaiser Fritzefs Güte und die NEWS durfte er sich aussuchen, wohin die Reise geht und er wählte seine Heimat Neu-Jugoslawien. Ab sofort dürfen seine Platten nicht mehr in Hackistan verkauft werden. Der Hauptgrund für die Verbannung war "Versuchtes Aufkaufn des Palastes und Bedrohung der höchsten Autorität des Hackisanischen Reiches und versuchte Bestechung an einen Alkseller". 22.9.2011 '''TOP-Themen Hacke-Wiki bekommt Erzfeind Warum wurde Tot verbannt? Diskussion um hackistanische froie Meinungsäußerung unter Kaiser Fritzef Promis Earthquake trennt sich Anton über Ganztagsurlaub Das neue Album der Zugepumpten 3 DJ Whoopy: Gleich zwei neue Alben Dreckhack: Tuttko II oder Bims 3? TOP-Themen Hacke-Wiki wird angegriffen! Unser schönes Hacke-Wiki wird angegriffen, und zwar von keinem geringerem als dem heute gegründeten Kacke-Wiki! Dieses beschreibt auf der Hauptseite eine Vernichtung des Hacke-Wiki. Kaiser Fritzefs Beamte ermitteln für den "Fall Kacke". Arnold Tot wurde verbannt. Warum? Arnold Eberhardt Gerfried Thod, auch bekannt als Mr. HMC und Vater des Songs "Guten Abend, Fräulein" wurde vorvorgestern von Kaiser Fritzef I. persönlich aus Hackistan verbannt. Heute fragen sich viele, warum eigentich. Laut Kaiser Fritef wegen Aufkaufenwollens des Palasts, was laut Verfassung verboten ist. Nun lebt er in Neu-Jugoslawien und ist dort erfolgreicher als sonst wo. Mit seinem bisherigen Verdienst hat er das - wie er heute zu seinem Leidwesen erfahren musste - drittteuerste Haus der Welt gekauft. Sein Kommentar war ein emotionales lautes "AAAAAAAH!!!" Weil ihn jetzt wieder jeder mag, darf er nächsten MMittwoch wieder nach Hackistan zurückkehren und Platten verkaufen. Dürfen wir noch unsere Meinung äußern? Kaiser Fritzefs Reaktion war schlicht übertrieben. Aber warum werden wir eigentlich eingesperrt/verbannt, nur weil wir etwas "wollen" und doch nicht bekommen? Fritzef I. wich dieser Frage aus. Weiterhin wird das versuchte Aufkaufen des großen Palastes als Hochverrat geahndet. Viele Sicherheitsbeamte rechnen in nächster Zeit mit einem Putsch. Die Gendermarie ist voll im Einsatz. Promis Die Trennung von Earthquake Es ist soweit: Heute unterschrieben Arnold Tot und Wéle die sofortig wirksame Trennung des Projekts Earthquake. Nur ein Album schafften die beiden gemeinsam, dieses war noch eine Kollaboration. Beide Musiker haben zurzeit andere Aufgaben: Arnold Tot hat mit seiner Verbannung zu kämpfen und muss die Rückreise investieren und Wéle widmet sich zurzeit weniger der Musik, sondern dem Dasein als (Porno-)Schauspieler. Ob Earthquake jemals zusammenkommen wird ist genauso unklar wie Opas Rindssuppe. Anton: "Besser als Triumphator" Anton wird immer verrückter, aber bleibt auf der Erfolgswelle. Da der nächste Skandal. Laut Aussage würde sein neues Doppelalbum "Ganztagsurlaub" das Weltalbum "reFlex" übertreffen. Immer wieder stellt er sich selbst aufgrund von Vergleichen mit Triumphator bloß.... Rauchen, Kiffen, Saufen und so weiter! Um das geht es im neuen Album "kiffkiffrauchovic" der Drogenband Die Wirklichkeitsentflohenen (Sacred Kiff, Dieser Geruch), das heute erschien. Darin schildert Klausowitsch (Hackbrett) den alltäglichen Wahnsinn und Anton singt dazu. Aber es kommt gut an: Das erst nicht indizierte Album!!! DJ Whoopy: Übertreibung? Liebe zu den Fans? Unseraller Lieblings-DJ (oder bald auch nicht mehr? Stichwort: DJRL), DJ Whoopy hat angekündigt, gleich zwei neue Alben zu veröffentlichen. "Mal besser als dieser Doppelalbumschrott", sagte er. Die Namen werden "Whoopy Holiday Forever" und "Life of a DJ" sein. Das erste wird von Freiheit bei Jugendlichen und das zweite vom Leben eines Stars handeln, dabei auch DJ Whoopys Kampf gegen Drogen und Alkohol. Noch keine Details zu Dreckhack Eines ist klar: Das neue Album von Arnold Tot, HAV und Dale Biderbeck entsteht sofort nach Tots Rückkehr nach Hackistan und wird Dreckhack heißen. Es werden mindestens 24 Tracks enthalten sein und die Songwriter sind diesmal DER Lola Lumpsprett, Hugo Notten, DJ Whoopy und neu dazugekommen DJ Gray von DJs United. Mehr ist zurzeit nicht bekannt, Klaus Bärbel sagte, es lehnt sich an den Beatstil von Tuttko und an den Text von Bims an. Der nächste Riesenerfolg? Wals erklärt seine Unabhängigkeit von Anglistan. Dasselbe tut auch Schrottland. Ob Wals und Schrottland unabhängig werden wird heute in der selben Sitzung entschieden in der auch über das Schicksal von Mzdnj abgestimmt wird. Morgen große Feier in der AtDachNutz-Halle in der Fritzef Street. Für Musik und unterhalltung sorgen F.L.Ü., Die Wirklichkeitsentflohenen, Anton und Antun. NUn gibt es endlich eine Seite im Hacke-Wiki in dem die Hackistanische Ämterlaufbahn geschildert wird. 26.9.2011 Mzdnj und Wals werden eigene Länder, Schrottland nicht. Strohmehlien kommt bis auf ein kleines Gebiet an der Grenze zu Hrvtsk und benennt sich in Slvnj um. Wals wählt Claus mit 98% der Stimmen zum König. Nun wollen auch die Hammer-Inseln ihre unabhängigkeit von Hammerun. Gestern gab es einige nenenswerte Ereignisse. Um punktgenau 15:00 Ostbermudaischer Normalzeit startete Hurst Hiller, ein anglistanischer Nazi, einen Putsch gegen Kaiser Fritzef. Um 16:00 nahm er den Palast ein und um 16:30 krönte er sich zum König von Hackistan. Um 17:00 wollte er Fritzef am Hauptplatz enthaupten, doch die Guillotine klemmte. Um 18:00 versucht er es erneut, doch Fritzef wurde von einem unbekannten Parkraumbewirtschafter gerettet und nach Monsterrat verschifft. Claus wurde um 12:31/15 zum König von Wals gekrönt Bei einem Treffen von Rosarusslands Kaiser Anton Antonovoic, Törkis König Murat Arslan und Grieklands Regent Theofanis Gibgas sollten 2000 Jahre alte Streitigkeiten beigelegt werden. Doch es kam ganz anders. Als erstes warfen sich Gibgas und Arslan Beleidigungen an den Kopf, dann wandte sich Arslan Antonovic zu und schrie ihn an "ASCHLÖCHE!!!!!!!!!!!", woraufhin dieser antwortete "ARSCHGOPF!!!!!!". Danach schrie Gibgas Arslan das Wort "Saufkopf" entgegen und beleidigte Antonovic aufs übelste. Daraufhin schrie Arslan Gibgas an welcher Antonovic eins über den Schädel zog. Als Antwort beleidigte Antonovic Gibgas mit einer Reihe ausgewählter Schimpfwörter ehe er "Rrrrrrrrroooooooaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrr!" schrie und auf die beiden zankenden Staatsoberhäupter sprang. Mit blauen Augen wurden alle drei von Sicherheitsleuten hinausbegleitet und erklärten sich gegenseitig den Krieg. Als erste Kriegshandlung schickten die 3 tollwütigen Brüllaffen ihre Flugzeuge zu der Stadt "Tri"(liegt an der Grenze aller drei Staaten) in der die Verhandlungen stattfanden und bombadierten einen Teil der im Gebiet einer der Feinde lag. Von dem Trümmerfeld aus hat man einen hervorragenden Blick auf das Rosagebirge. Die Feier in der AtDachNutz-Halle war ein voller Erfolg. Der Saal war ausverkauft und die berühmten Musiker wurden bejubelt. DJ Alex trug sein neues Lied "I" vor und sein älterer Bruder trat mit "Tropica Isla" auf, gemeinsam trugen sie "Sünde" vor und ernteten tosenden Applaus. Dann gab es noch "Prmft Bubub" von dem Interpreten der mir gerade entfallen ist. Die Traisener Blaskapelle trat mit dem neuen Hit "Wern" auf und die HAV lieferte "De Gschichtn", "Big Ali" und "God bless Hamerica". F.L.Ü. trug den neuen Song "UFO" vor und wurde gefeiert. Außerdem zeigte uns Anton seinen Song "Miehnus!" aus seinem neuen Album "Ganztagsurlaub". Also erst gab es Musik und dann wurde ordentlich geraucht. Eilmeldung: Die Grieken fielen um 13:10 in Törki ein. 15:51: Die Grieken nehmen Zyppan und Ätzmir ein und drängen die Törken weiter zurück, Rosarussland verstärkt die Grenzen Rosarussland und Griekland beenden den Kieg gegeneinander und verbünden sich gegen Törki. 27.9.2011 Spaceball wurde endlich als eigenes Land anerkannt. Die Axt-Inseln erlangen ihre Unabhängigkeit von Axtistan, sowie die Hammer-Inseln ihre Unabhängigkeit von Hammerun erlangen. Nach dem Riesenerfolg des Hausübungsschreibers und des Schularbeitenschreibers bringt Schultech Industries jetzt den Lehrerzertrümmerer auf den Markt. Vorsitzende Greta Spagl dazu: Das Geschäft wird Profitabel!!!!!!!!!!! Heute beginnt die Qualifikation für SNS 2012. Mit dabei sind Maltré´Q, Falscha Katheter und Gfeude Erbsn. TOP-Themen Arnold Tot: Aufenthalt verlängert "Graf" Eppfel gestorben Drogenfarm gefunden Neuerscheinungen so weit das Auge reicht Promis Anton dreht komplett durch Keine Indizierung für Scheissmusik Neue Band um Fritzef? Arnold Tot und die HMC DJ Whoopy im Retro-Fieber Countdown: Deckhack gegen Ganztagsurlaub TOP-Themen Arnold Tot bleibt noch in NJ Anscheinend genießt Arnold Tot seine Verbannung, denn in Neu-Jugoslawien hat er in einer Woche extrem viele CDs verkauft und ist bekannter als je zuvor. Am Samstag wird er wieder nach Hackistan zurückkehren, seine CDs sind seit gestern wieder legal erwerbbar. R. Eppfel tot In der Nacht von gestern auf heute wurde der "Graf" des Landguts Eppfel, dem größten in Jagland, Rüdiger Arne Eppfel, tot in seinem Bett mit einer Überdosis Stimulanzien gefunden. Die Ärzte rätseln seit heute morgen über die Todesursache. Bauernhof entpuppt sich als Hanfgebiet Bei einer Razzia entdeckte die Polizei gestern auf einem Engeländischen Hof in Grasheim ein Cannabisfeld. Unter der Erde wurden Maschinen betrieben, die regelmäßig wässern und düngen. Umgerechnet verdienten die Besitzer etwa 1 Million Euro und wurden zu 1 Million Cent Schadenersatz gezwungen. Neue Alben erobern den Markt Genau gestern war der Tag der Erscheinungen, wie es scheint, denn es erschienen die Alben "Scheissmusik" von Ne Sau, "Ganztagsurlaub", 2 DJ Whoopy-Alben und Dreckhack. Auch Gebitte erschien in Hackstan. Auch Arnold Tot bringt mit "NJ World" einen neuen Longplayer heraus und Die Wirklichkeitsentflohenen lassen "kiffkiffrauchovic" erscheinen. Außerdem neu in Hackistan: Der Soundtrack zum ersten KUM-Film. Promis Anton: "..und ich glaube daran!" Anton ist hirnrissig. Das hat er bewiesen. Er hat behauptet, zu glauben, die Erde ist wirklich flach. Nun glaubt er schon an eigene Liedtexte. Außerdem weiß er nicht, ob Gras legal ist oder nicht. Was kann das noch werden mit dem ehemals bejubelten Comedian? Musikbusiness gestärkt: Ne Sau erhält Genehmigung Ne Sau hat gerade noch einmal Glück gehabt: Sein Album "Scheissmusik" ist statt "AB 18" ohne Altersbeschränkung, weil keine Indizierung, freigegeben. Somit ist der Musikmarkt gestärkt, weil immer mehr junge Musikfans auf Ne Saus CDs zugreifen, wahrscheinlich aufgrund vulgärer Jugendsprachetexten und Gewaltverherrlichung. Dieses mal ist er noch nicht zu weit gegangen. Gründet Fritzef das "Fritzef Project"? Beim Fritzef Project soll es sich um eine Vereinigung aus Fritzef, DJs United, DJ Whoopy und Insomnium - einen noch unbekannten Trance-Rapper - handeln. Ob Fritzefs Bandplan in die Tat umgesetzt wird, hängt zurzeit vom jeweiligen Erfolg ab. Zurzeit sieht es ziemlich gut aus. Und niemand hat sich ein Ziel gesetzt, ob Erfolg oder nicht ist anscheinend egal - nur Musik, das zählt. HMC am 26. September: Was ist mit Arnold Tot? Gestern wurden die neuesten HMC veröffentlicht, in denen Arnold Tot natürlich nicht war - oder doch? Aber wie...? Kaiser Fritzefs letzter Befehl war es, dass alle Arnold Tot-Songs der HMC neu aufgelegt und überarbeitet werden, sodass fast derselbe Song noch ohne Arnold Tot im Namen und im Lied kaufbar ist, damit die HMC keinen Supergau erleben. Alle blieben in den Chartsv - ohne Arnold natürlich. Aber da ist noch sein letzter - Guten Abend, Fräulein. Mit diesem Song wurde anscheinend begrenzt im Internet gehandelt, auf sogenannten Tauschbörsen. Irgendwie gelangte dann der populärste Song, Guten Abend, Fräulein, auf offizielle kostenpflichtige, chartsrelevante Portale und durften erworben werden. So kam Guten Abend, Fräulein nicht aus den Charts, der Song erlebte nur einen Sturz. Übrigens: Es ist nicht der tiefste Fall, weil diese Woche keine Rekorde gezählt wurden, denn es wäre unfair für Arnold. Wir freuen uns aber nun auf den Samstag! DJ Whoopy und Retrosounds Herr Whoopy will nun ein drittex neues Album gratis veröffentlichen. Darin soll es Originalversionen und Neuauflagen alter Hits wie Whoopy Holiday und Infinity geben. Allen Anzeichen zufolge heißt es "Re-Member". Auch eine Deluxeversion wird es geben. Dreckhack versus Ganztagsurlaub: Der Kampf um Nummer 1 Am Montag, dem 3.9.2011 stellt sich heraus, ob nun die Bims-Interpreten oder Anton populärer ist. Anton hat sich durch zahlreiche Skandalbemerkungen einen Namen in den Medien gemacht, Arnold Tot, HAV und Dale Biderbeck haben zwei unglaubliche Alben hingelegt und weltbekannte Songwriter (DJ Whoopy, DER Lola Lumpsprett, Hugo Notten und diesmal auch Hackepeter) für ihr Album engagiert. Doch wer wird #1 erobern? En Doppelalbum, Ganztagsurlaub, oder ein Teil einer unglaublichen Erfolgssaga, Dreckhack? Seid dabei! 7.10.2011 NEUESTE MELDUNG: Heute gibt es Reis. 29.9.2011 In einer Rekordzeit von knapp 3 Tagen erobern Rosarussland und Griekland gemeinsam Törki. Heut wurde um 11 Uhr die letzte Stadt erobert und um 12 Uhr die Kapitulation unterzeichnet, reichlich spät wenn man bedenkt, dass breits vor 2 Tagen kaum noch eine Chance für Törki bestand. Um 13 Uhr wurde in einem bereits unterzeichnetem Vertrag festgelegt, dass Ätzmir, Zyppan und Ostkakerlakien gehen in den Besitz von Griekland über und die bereits von Rosarussland umbennanten Gebiete Rosaküste (rsr: Kusta Rusa) und Antunberge (rsr: Birga Antuna) wandern in den Besitz von Rosarussland. Die übrigen Gebiete (also der ganze Rest) bleiben in Besitz des neu auferstandenen Törki, darunter auch die Hauptstadt Istanschwul. Antun ist größenwahnsinnig! Das für Oktober angekündigte Album "Shit Belarus" sowie 2 Alben namens "Antun Forever" und "Schleimovic" kamen bereits HEUTE auf den Markt. Doch damit nicht genug, jetzt plant er auch noch innerhalb der nächsten Woche drei weitere Alben zu veröffentlichen!... Jetzt ist Anton endgültig durchgedreht! Nach dem er mehrmals den peinlichen Fehler machte sich mit Triumphator zu vergleichen machte er nun den schlimmsten Vergleich den ein Musiker wagen kann. Er verglich sich mit den unvergleichlichen, einzigartigen und erfolgreichsten Musikern aller Zeiten, nämlich mit der Hackistanischen Band "Ur". Die Band die von 1938-1968 aktiv war und auch heute noch Auftritte hat ist unbestritten die beste Band aller Zeiten und sogar Triumphator in allen Kategorien überlegen. Nun bekommt man, wenn man in Rosarussland nach Anton fragt nichts als ein tiefes Schweigen zur Antwort. Der Rest ergibt sich wohl von selbst..... 3.10.2011 Am 30. September 2011 wurde der Nazionalsozialistische König Hurst Hiller von Hackistan von dem Parkaumbewirtschafter gestürzt der schon Kaiser Fritzef das Leben rettete. Nun ist Hugo Hacker der neue König. Anton ist weg vom Zeuch! Nun hat er auch den Wirklichkeitsentflohenen den Rücken zugekehrt. Sein Ersatz bei diesen wird Horst Haidenhack aus Hackhittn in Oberhackistan. Grieklands Regent Theofanis Gibgas und Rosarusslands Kaiser Anton Antonovic wollen ihre Länder gemeinsam zu Großmächten machen. Owitsch Brot, der Sänger von Ur und Urgroßvater von Klaus Brot, ist tödlich krank. Bei ihm wurde die unheilbare Krankheit Lungenhack diagnostiziert. Den Ärzten zufolge wird er in einer Woche seinen Schöpfer treffen. Die Hackemeisterschaften 2011 starteten sehr gut für Hackistan im Einzelwettbewerb konnten sich Hackepeter und Hackehorst bereits bis ins Achtelfinale vorarbeiten. Dreckhack wurde von Namhaften Musikexperten beurteilt. Ihrer Meinung nach ist DAS dritte Album eher als Bims 3 als als Tuttko II zu betrachten. In Hackistan gibt es eine Schreckliche Wirtschaftskrise! Ein Hackédollar ist nur noch 4,98 € Wert! Das ist der größte Tifpunkt aller Zeiten für das Königreich. Die Jugo-Krise geht weiter! Die Inflationsrate der Neu-Jugoslawischen Währung Jugo liegt aktuell bei 1050% pro Tag. Sollte es so weiter gehen könnte die aktuelle Hyperinflation in NJ sich zu einer Hackeinflation (10000% pro Tag) ausweiten. Saturnowitsch Games bringt mit "Hack-Figure Fightaz" das erste Spiel mit 8 Schwierigkeitsstufen auf den Markt (Leichtowitsch, Fritzefowitsch, Mittelowitsch, Schwerowitsch, Extremowitsch, Hackowitsch, Horstowitsch, Klausowitsch) Da Meista kündigt sein zweites Album, Verarschowitsch, an. Wenn es genau so gut ist wie sein erstes Album aus dem Jahr 1983 (Plagiatovna), hat er große Chancen auf die HMC und die GMC deren Albumcharts nun auf 10 Plätze aufgestockt werden. Theofanis Gibgas und Anton Antonovic haben ihr Ziel innerhalb von 3 Tagen erfüllt. Beide Länder sind nun Großmächte. Jetzt wollen sie Riesenmächte werden. Hackistan wurde von der Supermacht zur Weltmacht. Eine zweite Bermudaische Technologische Revolution steht bevor. Bei der ersten im Jahr 1453 entwickelten sich die Bermudaischen Staaten so schnell, dass sie allen anderen Staaten seitdem technologisch um 138 Jahre voraus sind. 4.10.2011 Joda´s erste Single "Hintaz Göwe!" erscheint auf dem Markt. Bermudaische Technologische Revolution hat begonnen, gstern gab es in einem Tag die Entwicklung von 10 Jahren. Jagland erhielt Teile von Südkohlen und überrannte den jungen Staat Slvnj. Davon motiviert gab Kaiser Jeter Jagl den Befehl in Richtung Strohmatschei "Zu den Waffen!". Als der General der den Strohmatscheifeldzug durchführen sollte seinen Leuten sagte "Ran an die Waffen. Laden und schießen!", betrat der Präsident der Strohmatschei das Schalchtfeld und schrie "Michse geb auf! Michse geb auf!". Die Strohmatschei gehört seit Heute 12 Uhr rechtmäßig zu Jagland. Rosarussland und Griekland sind jetzt Riesenmächte. Antonovic reicht das Gibgas nicht. 5.10.2011 Endlich ist es soweit! Am Freitag beginnt die Hackistanische Sendung "Die große Trance"! Der Gewinner bekommt einen Kakaolosen, Fettarmen Schokoriegel. Gestern hatte der Comedian Anton, dessen Einfluss im Nichts verschwindet eine Rundumuntersuchung bei Professor Athrito. Das Ergebnis: Anton leidet an den Geisteskrankheiten B.Hindat, B.vorzugt und dem Jagl-Syndrom. AKTUELL 2 Jahre von Außenwelt abgeschnitten Aus für Anton HMC: Alben durcheinander Arnold Tots Comeback PROMIS Atolf Hüttler "dankt ab" Ne Sau ist wieder Nummer 1 Dreckhack: Verspätet, aber doch Ur-Mitglied im Sterben: Abschiedssong Alben: Nächste Woche Morddrohungen wegen Die Wirklichkeitsentflohenen-Song Comebackkonzert von Arnold Tot HMC Top 3 AKTUELL 2 Jahre in Kerker gefangen Die deutsche Polizei machte gestern in Perlün im Nordpiefkinesium einen schrecklichen Fund: Über 2 Jahre wurde ein Sandler (41) von seinem Lebensgefährten, einem 27jährigem Augustinverkäufer, regelmäßig in einem abgeschlossenem Keller gefoltert, gedemütigt und vergewaltigt. Er war die ganze Zeit über gefesselt und auch Touristen vergingen sich an ihm. Zurzeit wird noch (schwer) ermittelt. Der 41jährige spricht nur tongaisch. Antons Musikende Gestern kehrte Anton offiziell dem Zeug und damit auch den Wirklichkeitsentflohenen den Rücken, was sich alles als negativ erweist: Ganztagsurlaub stieg statt auf dem erwarteten Rang 2 auf der 5 ein. Tendenz: sinkend. Nun hat er endgültig mit Musik aufgehört und sein Name ist nur mehr ein normaler "Jungä-"Name. Er lässt übrigens keine CDs mehr erscheinen. Die Alben der HMC sind durcheinander! 4 Neueinstiege bringen uns die HMC vorgestern. Vier! Das einzige Album, dass in den HMC bleibt, von 1 auf 4, ist Tuttko, dessen Nachfolger auf Platz 2 einstieg, Dreckhack. Weitere Neueinstiege sind Ganztagsurlaub, Life of a DJ und Scheissmusik. Arnold Tot ist back Mr. HMC, Arnold Tot ist zurück und wieder auf Platz 6 der HMC. Auch hat er das Album NJ World mitgebracht, welches schon erschienen ist. Hackistan verdankt ihm zum Teil inoffiziell die Absetzung von Kaiser Fritzef und viele gute Songs. Er setzt sich für Gleichberechtigung und Freiheit ein. PROMIS Atolf Hüttlers neuer Film Atolf Hüttler, "Führer" und Filmproduzent, auch Fantasyfigur von 1938 bis 1945, hat einen neuen Film gedreht. Das Schauspiel heißt "Atolf Hüttler Dankt ab" und kommt am 25. Dezember in die Konter!Kinos Hackistans. Der Inhalt weist neonazistische Botschaften und Moral auf. Der bese Spruch im Film ist "Auch du gehörst dem Volksimperium Hüttlers an. Enttäusche nicht das Volk." Ne Sau zum zweiten mal Platz Eins Das neue Album "Scheissmusik" von Ne Sau hat es tatsächlich auf Platz 1 der HMC geschafft. Es ist das zweite HMC-Album von ihm und auch das zweite auf Platz 1. Zuletzt gelang es ihm mit "Meine eigene Kapelle" bei den ersten HMC überhaupt. Damit ist er auch der erste Interpret, der die Albenfolge von DEN Interpreten aufhalten konnte. Dreckhack von DIE Interpreten 3 Tage zu spät Nur 2 Tage vor den neuen HMC ist Dreckhack erschienen - 3 Tage zu spät, trotzdem auf Platz 2 (vgl. Ne Sau: 4 Tage, Anton: 7 Tage). Nächste Woche ist Dreckhack sicherlich höher zu finden. Letzter Ur-Song wird im Sterben aufgenommen Owitsch Brot wird am Wochenende sterben. Damit geht nicht nur ein erfahrener Musiker, sondern auch die legendäre Band Ur zugrunde und Triumphator wird zur besten Band erklärt. Bevor es soweit ist, wird jedoch noch ein letzter Song aufgenommen, der mit Triumphator an Ur erinnert: Ur featuring Triumphator - Underworld. Den Rest kann man sich ja denken ($$$). Alben: Was kommt und was geht? In den Alben wird es auch am 10.10. herumwirbeln und zwar mit Neueinstiegen wie der KUM-Soundtrack, NJ World, kiffkiffrauchovic und auch Retroalbum Re-Member oder vielleicht auch Whoopy Holiday Forever. Anton holt die Zegvergangenheit ein "Alles Vergangenheit", sagte Anton noch gestern. Doch nun holt sie ihn ein, die Vergangenheit. 5 Briefe von angeblichen Mördern wurden ihm geschickt, weiler Owitsch Brot mit dem Song "Schwuchteltod" (auch als Single erschienen) aufs härteste beschimpfte und ihn als unwertes Leben bezeichnete und im Song kommt auch der Vers "Jungä, dein Tod ist berechtigt" vor. In einem Brief steht "Dein Tod ist berechtigt - bereite dich vor." Auch die Polizei hilft ihm zu Recht nicht. Die NEWS Redaktion bemüht sich für eine Morderfüllung. Arnold Tots NJ-Comebackkonzert Arnold Tot ist glücklich, wieder in Hackistan zu sein und deshalb gab es gestern in Fritzefberghausen ein "NJ World-Konzert", bei dem mindestens 15.000 Menschen ihren Platz einnahmen. Das gesamte Konzert war unangekündigt und gratis. Es gab unzählige Fanartikel zu kaufen. HMC Top Drei am 3.10. 1. HAV - Helden Aus Versehen 2. Ne Sau - Analkotze 3. DJ Whoopy feat. HAV & We Are Dead - Whoopy Holiday 2011 8.10.2011 So wie der berühmte Krebsforscher Karl Rebs vor 200 Jahren an Krebs starb, starb gestern der berühmte Hackforscher Heinz Ack. Im Axtr, einem Fluss in Axtistan, wurde der größte Hackwels aller Zeiten gefangen. Er ist 583 cm lang und wiegt 694 Kilo (normal: 300cm, 380kg). 10.10.2011 Owitsch Brot, Musiker, Philosoph und Mitbegründer von "Ur" ist nach langem, qualvollem Leid an Lungenhack eingegangen. Zu Ehren von ihm wurde ein Denkmal in Fritzefberghausen errichtet. Der Song "Underworld", den er im Sterben mit dem Rest von Ur und mit Triumphator aufnahm, erscheint morgen. Rest In Peace, Owitsch Brot (1917 - 2011) Die Halbfinalistan aus der 1.Sendung von "Die große Trance" sind: #Magic Tony (Zauberkünstler) #Seadsch Brei (Vollidiot) #Étien Brei (Schwuc--------------htel) #Werner Aimar (Piefke) Horst (auf Drogen) ging zu einem Anglistaner, behauptete er sei ein Deutscher und sagte "We call ourselves Piefke!". 12.10.2011 Wenige Tage nachdem Owitsch Brot an Lungenhack verstorben ist entdeckt ein Axtistanischer Wissenschaftler ein Heilmittel für alle Arten von Hack. Leider stirbt dieser kurz darauf an einer neuen unheilbaren Krankheit welche von Noonien Soong-Fük entdeckt wurde. 14.10.2011 Gestern bekam Jagland Gebiete von Flümänien und der Schluckraine zugesprochen. Heute eroberte Jagland Hrvtsk und Brackien. Heute eskalierte die Hackistanische Revolution angeführt von Horst Murat. Murats gefolgsleute, die eine Republik Hackistan wollen erschossen 5 Parkraumbewirtschafter des Kaisers und 3 Hunde von Sandlern. Woraufhin Sandler und Kaiserreich der Republik den Krieg erklärten. Der Bürgerkrieg in Hackistan hat einen bisher erschreckenden Verlauf. Die Hälfte der Hackistanischen Armee (44.000.000 Menschen) wurde für immer Beurlaubt. Die Republikaner wurden zwar besiegt aber die Kommunisten (Sandler) haben mit 16.000.000 Soldaten einen stolzen Anteil der hackistanischen Gesamtarmee. Rechnet man die gstorbenen Bürger mit ein kommt man auf eine vorläufige Todesopferzahl von 53.743.575. AKTUELL DJ Whoopy: Will er die Weltherrschaft? Das Tulln-Massaka 50 Euros und "Fyg Mek" Angriff auf Kaiserpalast: 33 Verdächtige hingerichtet PROMIS Urs Auflösung nach über 70 Jahren Triumphator wird zur besten Band erklärt Antons neue inoffizielle Alben Ne Sau boomt Abschiedskonzert für Ur Der Blasmusikcontest beginnt AKTUELL DJ WHOOPY WILL DIE WELT BEHERRSCHEN Vor drei Tagen sagte DJ Whoopy in einer Musikkonferenz in Wien aus, dass er eine Partei gründen und auf die Spitze des Weltgerichtshof möchte, um seinen Anspruch auf die Weltherrschaft zu verkünden. Die WPH (Whoopypartei Hackistan) existiert seit gestern und gewinnt immer mehr Anhänger. Ob Whoopys Plan funktioniert, steht in den Sternen. DAS TULLN-MASSAKA + ANALYSE Alle wissen es, doch niemand redet darüber. 4 Stunden herrschte in Tulln Stille. Nur etwa 2000 Tullner konnten sich vor der Jugendgang, Alter geht von 17 - 31 Jahren, mit 27 Mitgliedern, "Bängerz" retten. Die bewaffneten, drogenabhängigen Raufbolde waren alkoholisiert in ein Waffengeschäft eingebrochen und haben Maschinengewehre, Schrotflinten und Granaten erbeutet. In einer Bar, die sie mörderisch eroberten, machten sie dann ein Waffenlager auf, für sich selbst, versteht sich. Dann ging das Massaker los. Die Villacher teilten sich auf und schossen wahllos auf offener Straße auf Leute und Verkehrsmittel. Stehengebliebene Autos hielten sie auf und schossen sie ab, unter anderem auch Kinder erschossen sie. Danach brachen sie in Häuser und Wohnungen ein und erschossn alles, was sie sahen, Tiere, Menschen, Frauen etc. Als die Polizei eintraf, waren noch mindestens 2000 Tullner am Leben. Ein einziger Polizist war vor Ort und schoss den Verbrechern in den Sack, den der Arzt jeweils amoutieren musste. Der Bürgemeister sagte: "Ja, ein großer Verlust, ja.... so hamma wenigstens ka Übervölkerung, gö, hhahahaahaa!!!" TODESOPFER: ca. 10.000 VERMISSTE: ca. 1.000 GERETTETE: 2.000 50 EUROS UND DAS NEUE ALBUM Sein größter Erfolg war "Dehp", seine besten Singles waren "Eckstein, Ecksteen" und "Zweebl Duaahl", er ist weltbekannt und ist einer der erfolgreichsten Schweden der Welt: 50 Euros, Sänger und Musiker bringt heute sein neues Album "Fyg Mek" heraus. Unter anderem kommen Tracks wie "Zecs ihm Pedt" und "Läks mön Ohsh" oder "Deeh´s ghod". 33 HINRICHTUNGEN IM NAMEN DES KAISERS Als der Kaiserpalast vorgestern angegriffen wurde, mit Grenades und Gasbomben, wurden 33 DNAs registriert. Alle Verdächtigen wurden auf Befehl des Kaisers getötet. Es wurde aber von Detektiven bewiesen, dass höchstens sechs Täter verantwortlich gemacht hätten werden können. Diese wurden mit 27 anderen Unschuldigen brutal hingerichtet, mit Messerstichen oder Verstümmelungen. PROMIS UR GIBT AUFLÖSUNG BEKANNT Nach Owitsch Brots Tod löst sich Ur nun nach 73 Jahren Erfolgskarriere auf. Brot ist bekanntlich vor einigen Tagen an Lungenhack verstorben. Ur gibt damit keine Konzert mehr. Die Künstler haen aber vor, Solokarrieren zu starten. TRIUMPHATOR IST DIE BESTE BAND DER WELT Nach der Auflösung von Ur wurde nun Triumphator zur besten Band weltweit gekürt und belohnt Fans mit einem neuen Album, das bald erscheinen wird. Auch von einer Gegenoffensive gegen die Portugiesen von Linya wurde gesprochen. Das Album wird "For Ever" heißen. ANTON: NIE WIEDER GRAS MIT APFELSAFT Antons neue Alben sind im Internet downloadbar. Sie heißen "Nie wieder Gras" und "Apfelsaft" und beide sind Antons Aussage zufolge besser als alle Ur und Triumphator-Alben zusammen und alle Tracks sind jeweils besser als 1000mal "Underworld". Als er dann von allen Weltkünstlern als Arschloch bezeichnet wurde, weinte er und brach seinen Vortrag ab. Es wird außerdem das Doppelalbum "Nie wieder Apfelsaft" erscheinen. NE SAU VERKAUFT DIE MEISTEN SINGLES In den Charts ist Ne Sau derzeit einer der erfolgreichsten Künstler und sogar auf Platz 1 vertreten; mit "Analkotze" verkauft er diese Woche die meisten Singles. Auch das Album "Scheissmusik" ist in den Alben vertreten. STARAUFGEBOT BEI UR-ABSCHIED Künstler wie Arnold Tot und Junior sind ja in aller Munde und fehlen natürlich nicht beim Abschiedskonzert für Ur in Fritzefberghausen, der Hauptstadt Hackistans. Aber wer auf keinen Fall fehlen darf, sind Triumphator, die unter anderem "Underworld" vortragen werden und neue Songs vorstellen werden. Wer nicht zugesagt hat, ist Anton. Auch Fritzef wird Songs vortragen. Die Veranstaltung dient einem guten Zweck. BLASMUSIKCONTEST IN INDIEN BEGINNT Ne Sau, Rhikscha und Trumpet Mack sind die Jury beim diesjährigen Blasmusikcontest in Indien. Insgesamt 101 Kandidaten sind in der Vorentscheidung. Ne Sau meint: "Keine Gnade, keine Gnade." Sprüche wie "Was siehst du mich so a , ich mein du bist einfach schlecht. Aber ich sag da immer halt WAS MAN NICHT KANN KANN MAN NICHT VERLERNEN, mein Freund" sorgen für Spaß fürs Publikum. 16.10.2011 DJ Whoopy wurde in Hackistan aufgrund der Vermutung sich der Zusammenarbeit mit den Republikanern schuldig gemacht zu haben von Kaiser Hugo bestraft. Seine Partei (die in einer Monarchie sowieso nicht gewählt werden kann) wurde geächtet und DJ Whoopy der Verkauf von politischen Songs verboten. Der Kaiser machte ihm das Angebot nach Tongäa ins neue Land "Republik Hackistan" zu fahren um dort seine Partei neu aufleben zu lassen. DJ Whoopy lehnte ab und blieb in Hackistan. Sein Amt als Politiker gab er auf. Eine Zusammenarbeit mit den Republikanern verleugnete er. Der Hackistanische Bürgerkrieg ist seit heute 10:00 Uhr vorbei. In der entscheidenden Schlahcht besigten die Truppen des Kaisers die Kommunisten. Insgesamt starben bei dem Krieg 84.386.544 Hackistaner. Von der Armee überlebten 14.000.000 von 88.000.000 Menschen. Sie alle werden in den Ruhestand geschickt und liegen vortan dem Staat auf der Tasche. Inzwischen baut Kaiser Hugo II bereits eine neue Armee, aus Klonkriegern, auf. Diese umfasst bereits 10.000.000 Klone. Das Projekt der Klonkrieger begann Kaiser Rigobert III im Jahr 2000. Die Klone werden in der Einwohnerzahl des Landes nicht berücksichtigt. Die belgische Band France wurde aufgrund politisch fraglichen und kommunistischen Textinhalten aus Belgien verbannt und ins rechtsradikale Zi´quakk auf dem Saturnowitsch verbannt, einem leichenverseuchten Stadtstaat mit 20.000 Einwohnern. France verbreitet derzeit dort kommunistisch-nationalsozialistische Lehren und will ihren Frontmann Alex Q. zum Führer des Großsaturnowitschianischen Universums zu machen. Lieder wie "Wer nich hören will..." oder "Alex Quitler, unser Führer" sorgen für Aufruhr. 17.10.2011 Heute zum ersten mal GMC am Montag (ab jetzt immer). DJ Whoopy schafft das Wunder: Er steigt in den HMC in den Singles und sowohl in den Alben auf Platz 1 ein. Das Retoalbum Re-Member und seine erste Singleauskoppelung "Infinity" sind jetzt Nr.1-Hits geworden und DJ Whoopy macht Schlagzeilen!!! Und wieder hat ein Geistesgestörter versucht, den Kaiserpalast zu kaufen! Kaiser Hugo ließ ihn aber nicht töten, sondern ihm Finger und Zehen abschneiden. Da diese Folter dem Sadistankaiser gefiel, ließ er dem Mann schließlich Beine und Arme abtrennen. Der Verstümmelte, der nun nur mehr schrie, war völlig entstellt. Doch damit hatte der Kaiser nicht genug: Er schnitt dem 19jährigen die Zunge ab, klebte seinen Mund zu, stach ihm die Augen aus und entfernte ihm die Lippen. Dann nahm er ihm noch seine Männlichkeit und nähte ihm den Anus zu. Als "Endlösung" verbrühte er ihn mit heißem Wasser und quälte ihn mit Salz in den Brandwunden. Der Entstellte lebt noch und Kaiser Hugo will ihm morgen die Brustwarzen abschneiden und ihm verdorbene Lebensmittel, Drogen und Alkohol einflößen. Übermorgen soll er dann mit einem Bauchschuss belegt werden und auf verwundbaren Stellen durchstochen werden. Sein Herz wird ihm nächste Woche schmerzhaft herausgeschnitten. Dies ist der erste derartige Folterskandal in Hackistan seit Kaiser Hugo I im Jahr 1933 einen Masochistensandler entstellte. 18.10.2011 Heute startet die erste Hackistanische Hackeball Kronliga. (mehr) Um 6:10 wurde in St.Riepabllick ein Vertrag bezüglich des Bürgerkrieges unterzeichnet. Im Vertrag von St.Riepablick sind alle fragen die auftauchten geklärt worden. DJ Whoopy löste heute sein WPH auf, weil sie sowieso keinen Sinn hat. Damit hat er sich wieder neue Fans gemacht. Ob er Dreckhack nun weiter übertrifft? Er ist diesem Erfolg ein Stück näher gekommen. Verpasst also nicht die HMC und GMC nächste Woche!!! 19.10.2011 DJ Whoopys WPH wurde in der Republik Hackistan neu gegründet und der Disc Junkey tritt zur Wahl an. Ob er was reißt, wird sich bei den Ergebnissen herausstellen. 20.10.2011 Dem Geistesgestörten Hackistaner, der den Kaiserpalast kaufen wollte, wurden heute die Ohren abgeschnitten. Zunächst wurde aber mittels extrem starken Kopfhörern ein extremer Tinitus verursacht und in die Ohren wurde Watte eingefüllt. Außerdem wurde sein Körper aufgeschnitten und man sieht das schlagende Herz. Seine Lungen sieht man auch. DJ Whoopys WPH ist auf dem besten Wege, die Führung zu übernehmen. Gestern gewann die Partei 27 Anhänger, die Ämter erhielten und aufgrund von Missständen verlieren die anderen Parteien an Macht. Ob es aber für eine absolute Mehrheit reicht...? Am morgigen internationalen Anti-Bowlingtag sind alle Bowlingbahnen offen, jedoch muss man 400 Hackedollar Strafe (!) zahlen, wenn man beim Bowlen erwischt wird!!! 22.10.2011 Anton muss für 8 Tage ins Gefängnis. Der ehemals bejubelte Comedian aus Rosarussland, der schon 11 Alben produzierte, trieb es mit dem geplanten Exklusivsong "UrTot" zu weit. Im Text kommt mehrmals die Beleidigung "Motherfukkin Ur" vor und der Tod von Owitsch Brot wird bejubelt besungen und sein Name in den Dreck gezogen. Da Anton seine Strafe nicht zahlen wollte, bekam er 8 Tage Hackistanischen Knast, dass heißt jeden Tag um 5:30 aufstehen, Ziegelsteine stapeln bis 16:00 und danach (jeden 2.Tag) duschen und von 17:30 bis 19:00 fressen. Um 19:30 müssen alle Gefangenen schlafen, wenn nicht, werden sie eingeschläfert. Bei guter Führung darf Anton das Gefängnis schon nach 7 1/2 Tagen verlassen. 24.10.2011 Die Uropäische Staatenwelt hat sich in der Jaglischen Revolution verändert. Die Staaten Brackien, Strohmatschei, Ungern, Strohmehlien, Hrvtsk und Bsn existieren nicht mehr. Teile von Kohlen, Neu-Jugoslawien (Srbj), Flümänien, der Schluckraine und Iqualien gehen in den Besitz von Jagland über. Weite Teile Kohlens mussten an Hackland abgegeben werden und auch ein kleiner Teil von Preußen-Litauen ging an Hackland. Praußen-Litauen eroberte die Staaten Azzabatschan, Großreich und Teile des Weißdominion. Griekland und Rosarussland eroberten Teile von Törki. Neu-Jugoslawien eroberte Mzdnj zurück und nahm Schmalbahnien und Schwulgarien ein. Zuletzt eroberte Hackland sogar eine Zipfel von Monsterrat. Monsterrats Obermonsterrat Goran Zoran meinte :"Su gattz nitt!". Für alle noch einmal verständlich:" So geht es nicht!". Deswegen gründete Monsterrat heute den Monsterrater Fridensbund (MFB) um für stabilität und Firden in Uropa zu sorgen. Mit Hackland, Jagland und Iqualien wurden bereits die Verhandlungen begonnen. Griekland und Rosarussland sin ebenso in Aussicht. Über einen möglichen Beitritt des kommunistischen Großstaates Proletarium und des jungen nazionalsozialistischen Großstaates Preußen-Litauen ist noch nichts bekannt. Sicher ist nur: Dir Jaglische Revolution ist vorüber. 25.10.2011 Heute werden Hackland, Jagland und Iqualien um 20:00 Uhr in Monstreans den Vertrag für den MFB beitritt unterzeichnen. Wéle ist nach seiner Monatspause wieder im Musikgeschäft. Er arbeitete an einem Pornoprojekt, welches aber scheiterte. Auch das Pornomusikgenre hatte er nicht drauf. Somit kehrt er als der ehemalige DJ Wéle wieder in die DJ-Branche zurück. Shakin Frostl wurde wegen des illegalem Waffenbesitzes schuldig gesprochen. Gestern schoss er nach mehreren Streiten auf seinen Ernährungsberater. Glücklicherweise verfehlte jeder Schuss das Ziel und Shakin Frostl wurde wegen versuchten Mords und illegalem Waffenbesitzes zu 3 Tagen Haft und einer Geldstrafe von umgerechnet 1300€ verurteilt. Das Urteil ist nicht rechtskräftig und er kann bei guter Führung schon morgen entlassen weden. thumb|300px|right|Aufnahme (Farbbild-Überwachungskamera) 26.10.2011 Shakin Frostl ist wieder frei. Die tongaische Einmannband wurde gestern aus dem Gefängnis entlassen (siehe oben), weil er anderen Häftlingen mit "Very Brainless" und anderen Songs Mut machte. Er wurde ja gestern (siehe Video 24.10.2011) verurteilt. Triumphator planen ein Riesenprojekt mit DJ Whoopy, HAV, Arnold Tot und anderen Künstlern, darunter auch noch Ne Sau. Sie wollen ein Extreme-Album, das alles bisher dagewesene übersteigt, prouzieren, besser als alle DIE Interpreten-Alben zusammen. Die CD soll "Underworld Project", "Underworld X" oder "Under World Triumph" heißen und die Vorbereitungen sind schon voll im Gange. 27.10.2011 "Unser Führer, Anton Hitler, ist tot!". So wurde es gestern gegen 10:00 im Preußisch-Litauischen Radio verkündet. Bei einem Terroranschlag mehrerer extremisten die den MFB-Beitritt forderten, wurde der Imperator des jungen Großreiches hinterrücks ermordet. Eine Gruppe mit Laserwaffen bestückter Kommunisten attackierte ihn nachdem er um 9:00 bekannt gab, dass Preußen-Litauen niemals dem MFB beitreten würde. Anfangs gelang es ihm gemeinsam mit seinem Schüler Darth Toni die Terroristen zurückzudrängen doch dann wurde dem Imperator feige in den Rücken geschossen. Sein Schüler der jetzt unter dem Namen Toni Hagl regiert enthauptete und grillte die Mörder daraufhin. Er äußerte sich folgendermaßen:" Preußen-Litauen wird dem MFB niemals beitreten! Egal wie viele Imperatoren ermordet werden!". Auf Tongäa formt sich langsam eine Staatenwelt. Hier gibt es nun ein von Hammerun kontrolliertes Gebiet, die Republik Hackistan, die Föderation Hackistan, die Separatisten Hackistan, das Imperium Hackistan, das Deutsche Imperium und Preußen-Litauen. Vor wenigen Minuten gründete Ben Kenogi Yundland. Im MFB sind nun folgende Staaten Mitglieder: Monsterrat, Hackland, Jagland, Iqualien, Neu-Jugoslawien, Griekland und Rosarussland. Kohlen und die Schluckraine wollen beitreten. Hackistans Kaiser Hugo II verbündet sich mit den Bookies auf Kaschyyyff. Imperator Kalkverdien des Imperiums Hackistan kündigte einen Koloniesationskrieg mit der Republik an. Preußen-Litauens Imperator Toni Hagl ernannt Count Nagl zu seinem Schüler. 28.10.2011 Horst Murat ist nicht mehr Vizekanzler der Republik. Stattdessen ist er der neue Anführer der Separatisten. Die schlimmsten Albträume der Neu-Jugoslawischen Regierung sind wahr geworden. Der Jugo hat eine Inflationsrate von 16.577% pro Tag. Ein Hackédollar ist nun 8.500.000 Jugos wert. Alle Mitglieder des MFB sind nun auch in den MAB, den Monsterrater Abwehr Bund eingetreten. Sollte einer der Mitgliedstaaten angegriffen werden hat er alle anderen auf seiner Seite. Jodas Album "Die Macht" wurde von der Zeitschrift "Music Today on Hacké´" mit 98% bewertet. 29.10.2011 Anton ist nach 7 1/2 Tagen wieder frei und will ein neues Album herausbringen, dass den Titel "Es tut mir UrLeid" tragen wird. Hoffentlich endet es nicht wieder in einem Dilemma!!! Die 15 Halbfinalisten für den Blasmusikcontest 2011 stehen fest. Ne Sau, Trumpet Mack und Rhikscha haben als die Jury in insgesamt 5 Castings aus 101 Kandidaten 15 auswählen müssen. Die besten sind nun fix im Halbfinale, das eine Show umfassen wird, aus der wieder 3 Kandidaten von der Jury und drei vom Publikum ins Finale geschickt werden. Heißester Favourit ist die Blasmusikband Notredame. Die neue Speckbrotsuppe ist in der Dose erschienen. Als Beilage gibt es entweder Reis, oder Fischaugerl mit Brille. 30.10.2011 Halbfinalisten bei der großen Trance: *Magic Tony (Zauberkünstler) *Étien Brei (Schwuc-------------------htel) *Seadsch Brei (Vollidiot) *Werner Aimar (Piefke) *S. Lovenija (Müslirapper) *Hans Wurst (?Lebewesen?) *Kraus Schlüss (Friezäf) *Kärker Verließ (Kerkermeister) *Klaus Akerlake (Genie) *Ädülf Kittler (Größenwahnsinniger) *Dolph In (Surfer) *Magic Conny (Zauberkünstler) *Jaus Tschüss (Prolet) *Hans Kohlo (Weltraumprolet) *Gangstaz (Band) *Zario Spart (Rännfahrer) Es folgen noch weitere 4 Teilnehmer. Die Band "Die Wirklichkeitsentflohenen" existiert endlich wieder. Die 3 Mitglieder heißen: Klausowitsch, Horst uns Kridolf. Gestern scheiterte ein Attentat von Phantomowitsch an der Schweiz. Er wollte das Land in 1000 Stücke sprengen, seine Bombe hatte jedoch einen Kurzschluss und sprengte nur einen Quadratmeter Sand. Phantomowitsch entkam der Polizei und seinem Erzfeind Phantomowitz. Hackistanische Wissenschaftler konstruieren die erste Siehbmbombe. In den Hackistanische Hackeball Ligen gab es gestern 2 Sensationen. In der 1. Liga besiegte St.Hacken den klaren Favoriten aus Oberward mit 4:3 und in der 2.Liga besiegte Fritzefneustadt den Hackistanische Rekordmeister (21 Titel) Hackewald City mit 4:2. 31.10.2011 Die Finalisten des Blasmusikcontests stehen fest: *Herta Dario Maria Müller & Tom Schneider (Trompete und Blockflöte) *Claudius Sax (Saxophon) *The Shizofren (Verschiedene) - FAVOURITEN Als der Musiker B nach seinem Standpunkt zu heutiger Musik befragt wurde, antwortete er: "Bifwoztukpelnam" und lachte idiotisch. Er gründete außerdem vor 2 Tagen das Duo Idiotik, dass sich gestern auflöste. Das Album "Underworld X" von Triumphator erschien heute und verkauft sich extrem gut. Es hat von allen Musikmagazinen alle Punkte bzw. 100% bekommen. (Übliche Ausnahme: Music Today on Hacké´ 99%) Die HMC sehen heute von den Top 3 her schätzungsweise so aus: 1. Underworld (Ur feat. Triumphator) 2. Chattwa? (Fritzef) 3. Whoopy Holiday (DJ Whoopy) Joda feiert heute mit "Göwe Waumpm" sein HMC-Debüt auf Platz 9 und auch Dale Wompmspeck ist zum ersten mal in den Hackistan Music Charts. Musikexperten diagnostizieren Joda einen Höhenflug. Bei DJ Whoopy wurde Ohrenhack diagnostiziert und er liegt zurzeit noch auf der Intensivstation, sein Zustand ist aber stabil und er wird binnen 2 Tagen die HNO-Intensivklinik im Großkrankenhaus Fritzefberghausen verlassen dürfen. Man vermutet, er hat sich die Krankheit zugezogen, als er bei einer Konferenz fünfmal hintereinander aus einem iPod eines Jugendlichen, der neben ihm saß, die Worte "Just the Way you are" hören musste und dann ins Koma fiel, aus dem er voraussichtlich morgen Früh erwacht. 3.11.2011 Beim ersten Schrottrennen der Saison auf Korusand setzte sich Hans-Peter Hagl mit seiner Weltallschleuder knapp vor dem Gangster Gabriel durch und feierte seinen ersten Sieg. Außerdem stellte er damit einen Rekord auf: Er war der erste Pilot der ein Schrottrennen mit einem unbewaffneten Fahrzeug gewann. Auch Ausfääle gab es (wie immer). Auf Platz 15 der Droidenbomber dessen Bombem kaum dass das Rennen begonnen hatte losgingen. Auf der 14 die Bookies deren Katamaran beim ersten Höhenabfall der Strecke in mehrere Teile zerbrach. Am spektakulärsten war wohl das ausscheiden des Speedpods der Droiden (#13) der mit einer Geschwindigkeit von 987 km/h gegen einen Felsvorsprung knallte. Der Pilot sagte nachdem man ihn wieder zusammengebaut hatte:" Bow jetz hods mi fü znegat!". Auf Platz 2 lag der Speedschlitten von Gabriel und auf Platz 3 überraschenderweise der Bookiepanzer. Lunto Karlriesian der letztes Jahr den hackistanischen Hackepanzer als am besten bewaffnetes Fahrzeug aller Zeiten bezeichnete revidierte seine Meinung als er dieses Jahr den Klonpanzer 1 (AT-SP) sah. Er meinte: Das Monstrum ist ja eine fahrende Stalinsorgel!. Um den Verfall der Bermudaischen Revolution zu verhindern gründeten die Staaten die Republik der hackischen Staaten der sich jeder Staat auf der Welt anschließen kann. Hauptstadt und oberster Kanzler sind gleichermaßen hackistanisch. Der oberste Kanzler ist Hugo II von Hacksburg und die Hauptstadt ist Alexandria. Letzten Mittwoch verteidigte Kaiser Hugo II sein Land spektakulär, indem er Hurst Hiller der erneut versuchte and die Macht zu kommen aus einem Fenster im hackistanischen Kaiserpalast in einer Höhe von 119m schmiss. Genaueres über das Attentat von Hiller und ob er noch lebt ist unbekannt. 4.11.2011 In wenigen tagen startet voraussichlich die erste HardcoreHackeballliga der Geschichte. Veranstaltet wird sie vom Kaiserreich Hackistan. 6.11.2011 Heute findet das Schrottrennen auf Tatooinowitsch statt. Gestern wurde der Imperator des Deutschen Imperiums ermordet. An seine Stelle soll nun dem Volk nach Fritzef I, der ehemalige Kaiser Hackistans, treten. Das Land wurde von den Rebellen die nun die Macht übernommen haben in "Hammerien" umbenannt. Der Republik Hackistan droht der Zerfall. Mehrere Tausend Städte haben ihre Absicht erklärt aus der Republik auszutreten und sich den Separatisten anzuschließen. DJ Whoopy muss etwas dagegen unternehmen. Eilmeldung: Die Föderation Hackistan ist den Separatisten beigetreten. Jagland, Hackland, Monsterrat, Iqualien, Schwedemburg, Neu-Jugoslawien, Griekland, Törki, Rosarussland, die Schluckraine, Kohlen, Plantagien, Axtentinien, Urwalduguay und Paralysuguay treten heute der Republik bei. Gestern blamierte Da Meista der als Promigast bei der Sendung Wettmawos eingeladen war einen Stargeiger, einen Spitzensportler, einen Komiker, den Moderator und den Wettkaiser. 7.11.2011 Die neuen HMC sind online. Das Besondere daran ist, dass es ab sofort 20 Singles und 10 Alben gibt. Ur und Triumphator sind auf Platz 1 der Singles und Triumphator Nummer Eins der Alben. In den Hörercharts des meistgehörten Privatsenders ist in den Singles "Gras & Kot" und in den Alben "Re-Member" die Nr. 1. Antun will Anton wieder zur Musik bringen, indem er ihn verarscht und als Feigling bezeichnet. Die Gerüchteküche brodelt und Leute behaupten, dass Antun ein Duo mit Anton oder gar ein Trio mit zusätzlich Anton Ovíc gründen will. 8.11.2011 Antun sagte bei einem Interview auf die Frage:" Wollen sie ein Duo oder Trio mit Anton gründen?", "Na! I man woz izn däz? Da Anton und da Ovic zojn zi zhleichn amoj! Da Ovic kheart zruck in zei Ghetto und da Anton nach Tirol! Dez muaz amoj gzogt wern, wö I man zo gettz jo nit!" Da Meista nimmt Anton in sein Kabarettprogramm auf mit der Begründung:" De urma Anton! Däm muaz ju wir hüfa! Une in Grund iaz ar af ameuj ublieabt! I findt däz iaz o riazn Fruchhatt!", zu Deutsch:" Der arme Anton! Dem muss ja wer helfen! Ohne einen Grund ist er auf einmal unbeliebt! Ich finde das ist eine riesen Frechheit!" Die letzten Halbfinalisten der großen Trance heißen: *Cantine Musiker (Band) *Filip Käks (Keksraper) *Die Candy-Band (Band) *Cheburaschka (Kabarettist) Anton macht endgültig Schluss mit der Musik. Der gebürtige Rosarusse will jetzt sogar seine Leidenschaft aufgeben. Die Wirklichkeitsentflohenen verklagte er aber noch wegen Rufschädigung. Der Prozess ist im Gange. Sein letzter Song wird übrigens "I Love You" aus dem neuen und letzten Album "Anton Rooahr!" sein. 10.11.2011 Das von Hammerun kontrollierte Gebiet auf Tongäa und das ehemalige Deutsche Imperium schlossen sich unter Kaiser Fritzef I zu dem Land Hammerien zusammen. Wiener Neustadt´s Basketballteam erreicht Platz 86.324.576 der Basketballwelthacké´rangliste. Anton beleidigte das Hacke-Wiki ausgerechnet während er sich in Hackistan befand. Als man Kaiser Hugo II befragte was nun mit Anton passieren würde, sagte er:" Derse bekommen Bestrafung!". Anton lehnte eine Bestrafung ab und kam frei, nahm aber gleich danach sein neues Album "Die Wirklichkeit" auf, obwohl er schwor, mit der Musik aufzuhören. Als Statement sagte er: "Ich bin nur zurück zur Musik gegangen, weil ich jetzt ein besseres Album als "For Ever" von Triumphator gemacht habe, dass zugleich besser als alle Alben von Ur zusammen ist. Owitsch Brot ist endlich tot und ich muss bin besser als Triumphator und damit der weltbeste Musiker!!!" Sein Album erscheint morgen. 11.11.2011 Kaiser Hugo II von Hacksburg aus dem Haus Hacksburg-Kotringen bezeichnete Anton als "Kurzsichtig" und bestrafte ihn hart. Seine Musik und sein Name dürfen in Hackistan nicht mal mehr gedacht werden und schon gar nicht erwähnt. Außerdem wurde er aus Hackistan verbannt, bekam eine Prügelstrafe und eine saftige Geldstrafe von 10.000 Hackédollar und er wurde zusätzlich zur verbannung auch noch zum Opfer erklärt. Das bedeutet, dass ihn jeder der Lust dazu hat ihn töten darf wenn er Hackistanisches Territorium betritt. The Shizofren gewannen mit dem Multiinstrumental-Vocal-Song "MultiBlasgasm" den Blasmusikcontest 2011. Der wurde von Rhikscha und Trumpet Mack positiv und von Ne Sau mittelmäßig bewertet. Das Publikum wählte die Band dann mit 67% als Nachwuchs-Blasmusiker 2011. 14.11.2011 Die ersten 5 Finalisten bei der großen Trance sind: *Magic Tony (Zauberkünstler) *Seadsch Brei (Vollidiot) *Hans Wurst (SängerIn) *Cantine Musiker (Band) *Die Candy-Band (Band) Anton wagte sich tatsächlich noch einmal nach Hackistan. Dort verkaufte er seine Alben und schrie dabei die ganze Zeit seinen Namen. Dass er damit gegen einige Gesetze verstieß wusste er erst als er von einem Wachmann aufgegriffen wurde. Dieser sagte zu ihm:"Duse jetzt kommen vor die Boss! Duse stecken in großes Kacka diesmal!". Noonien Soong-Fük reiste heute um 13:15 in die Vergangenheit und stellte das Gründungsdatum Fritzefberghausens fest. Gegründet wurde die Hauptstadt hackistans nämlich am 1. Oktober 871 von General Biwurst. Niels Ikotins Universumsherrschaftspläne sind fehlgeschlagen. (siehe Hacke-Leaks) Laut den Forschern lebte in den unterirdischen Ruinen vor zirka 10000-20000 Jahren eine Spezies die sogar Hackistan technologisch voraus war. RIESENKATASTROPHE! Durch die hochentwickelten technologischen Mittel in der unterirdischen Ruinenstadt konnte festgestellt werden, dass dem Planeten Adleran ein Super-GAU, sprich die komplette vernichtung droht. Laut diesen Daten soll am Freitag ein Riesenkomet auf Adleran treffen und diesen Nachbarplaneten von Hacké´ in 1.000.000.000 Stücke sprengen. 16.11.2011 Dr. Rotterr, PräiN und Kloibah wollen eine Kollaboration aufnehmen, deren Titel "Massenvernichtung" sein soll. Das Album wird über die Vertreibung von Sandlern, über Alkohol und Drogen und über Fleischhauer handeln. Es soll auch ein Lied mit Chinese Rappa Opfa enthalten sein. Anton ist tot. Das wurde vom Internationalen Leichenbüro Hackistan (ILH) offiziell bestätigt. Anton wurde auf dem Weg zum Irrenhaus, wo er enen Freund besuchen wollte, von wahnsinnigen Wissenschaftlern mit einem Giftpfeil betäubt, gefesselt und geknebelt, verstümmelt, verkrüppelt und anschließend erschossen. Klingt zwar nicht sehr glaubwürdig, ist aber anscheinend Wahrheit... DJ Whoopy sollte heute zu seinem Erfolg von Re-Member Stellung nehmen, machte aber stattdessen im Fritzef Stadium ein Überaschungskonzert mit Arnold Tot, Junior und vielen anderen Stars. Gratis auf den Willen des Kaisers. Auch Musiker Fritzef war dabei. Anton wurde verwiesen, welcher sich anschließend auf den Weg zur Irrenanstalt machte (s.o.) 17.11.2011 Der Riesenkomet der am Freitag den Planeten Adleran vernichten hätte sollen wurde in 1000 Stücke gesprengt. Verantwortlich dafür ist Noonien Soong-Fük, der mit seinen Hochpräzisionswaffen nur fünf Schüss für dieses beeindruckende Resultat abgeben musste. Anton lebt! Er wurde in Wirklichkeit von Kaiser Hugo entführt und geheim angeklagt und verurteilt worden. Auf Antons Frage wessen er sich schuldig gemacht habe antwortete der Kaiser nur:" Der Minderwertigkeit" und lies ihm die rechte hand abhacken und die Stimmbänder entfernen. Neue Alben sind demnach unwahrscheinlich. Heute wurden auf Hackelius1 und 2 die ersten SIEHBMkraftwerke in Betrieb genommen. Der Erfinder Dr. Petir Steam meinte es sei die beste Energirquelle aller Zeiten. Noonien Soong-Fük meinte es sei die größte Katastrophe aller Zeiten, da Siehbm seiner meinung nach unvorhersehbar ist. Anton nimmt jetzt ein neues Album auf. Es wird ein Xylophonalbum sein und den Namen "Einhandkonsum" tragen. Morgen erscheint es weltweit. Kaiser Hugo dazu: "Jetzt muss ich ihm auch das Gehalt streichen und ihn zwangsarbeiten lassen und seine Instrumente zabombm!" 18.11.2011 Gestern stellte die Newsredaktion Kaiser Hugo die Frage:"Was sagen sie zu Anton´s Kampfgeist?", woraufhin Hugo in die Kamera gröhlte:"So! Jetz reichz!". Er lies ihm heute auch noch die andere Hand abhacken und beauftragte Maltré´Q seine Instrumente zu smashen. Außerdem zog er all sein Geld in die Hackistanischen Regierungskassen. Ne Sau, DJ Whoopy oder Fritzef? Das HMC-Rennen für den ersten Platz am Montag führen Ne Sau (In the Ghetto of Karlstetten), DJ Whoopy (Paradise) und Fritzef (Ha!) an. Zurzeit ist Ne Sau auf Platz 1, DJ Whoopy auf der 6 und Fritzef die Nummer 4. Spannendes Rennen also. Aber welche Neueinstiege wird es geben? Von Scheissmusik gibt es jedenfalls welche, aber auch von Arnold Tot und DJ Whoopy wird es welche geben! 20.11.2011 Es ist unglaublich. Ein rebellischer Arzt, der schon oft durch Sager gegen Kaiser Hugo auffiel entwickelte eine methode, verkrüppelte Menschen wieder zu heilen. Er gab Anton zwei neue Hände und kaufte ihm neue Instrumente von dem mit seiner Erfindung verdientem Geld und gab Anton neue Stimmbänder. Kaiser Hugos schmutzigster Sklave bemerkte den Vorfall von heute Morgen und benachrichtigte diesen. Daraufhin ließ Hugo den Arzt köpfen und Anton in den Kerker werfen, wo er bis 16:00 "Die Erde ist Flach" summte. Da dies die anderen Insassen nervte, wurde Anton wieder freigelassen und für vogelfrei erklärt und sein Freund Isaac nahm ihn bei sich auf. Jetzt musiziert er mit Isaac als die Kellerband "Wirklichkeitsgetreu". 21.11.2011 Wirklichkeitsgetreu sind diese Nachrichten und die Wirklichkeit holt Anton jetzt ein. Kaiser Hugo, der komplett entnervt war als er die neuesten Neuigkeiten über Anton hörte gab dessen Ende bekannt. Nicht als Kaiser Hackistans sondern als Kanzler der Republik lies er in allen Mitgliedsregierungen der Republik eine Abstimmung durchführen. Das Ergebnis: Sollte Anton je wieder einen Fuß auf das Territorium einer der Mitgliedstaaten setzen wird er zerhackt, gevierteilt, vergiftet, verbrannt, gefoltert (von Foltergeist), geköpft, geschröpft und geschenkt, zermatscht, mit Scheiße beschmiert, erschossen, maltretiert (von Maltré´Q), im Klo runtergespült, ersäuft, an den Pranger gestellt, gehängt, vergewaltigt (von Hornochsen), zerschnitten, gepeinigt, vollgewichst, geschlagen und zerstört. Die offizielle Website von Wirklichkeitsgetreu ist online. Diese behauptet "unkaputtbar und unhackbar" zu sein und wurde von Isaac erstellt, der nun für kopfgeldgejagt gilt, und ist auf www.wirklichkeitsgetreu.at/linzband abzurufen. Die Band soll laut Kaiser Hugo vom Netz genommen werden, was aber praktisch unmöglich ist, weil sie den selbstgemachten Virenschutz "Eliminate&ProduceVir" von Isaac installiert hat und 24 Stunden am Tag überwacht wird. Es gibt dort auch ein Kontaktmodul, in dem die Band erreicht werden kann. Derzeit beschimpfen sich dort Anton und Hugo gegenseitig, da Anton nichts mehr zu verlieren hat. Hugo machte den Fehler, alle seine Hauptmänner nach Linz zu schicken, denn alle wurden von einem Bus überfahren. Hugo gilt jetzt immer zunehmender als unfähiger Herrscher und tötet alle, die das von ihm behaupten persönlich. Kaiser Hugo ruft die SOKO Anton, die beauftragt ist Anton zur Strecke zu bringen, ins leben. Außerdem die HASIPO (Hackistanische Sicherheits Polizei) die Anton sofort aufgreifen wird wenn er hackistanisches territorium betritt. Noonien Soong-Fük hat es geschafft die Webseite von Wirklichkeitsgetreu zu zerknüllen und zu verbrennen. Sie existiert nicht mehr. Die fünf letzten Finalisten bei der großen Trance heißen: *Étien Brei (Schwuc------------------htel) *Magic Conny (Zauberkünstler) *Gangstaz (Band) *Filip Käks (Keksraper) *Cheburaschka (Kabarettist) 22.11.2011 Anton wurde von Kaiser Hugo aufgespürt. Dieser schickte seinen Schüler und ein Battalion (700 Mann) Klonkrieger um Anton zu vernichten. 456 der Klonkrieger starben im Straßenverkehr von Linz. Der Rest bekam von Antons Musik einen HerzStillStand. Auf der Flucht brachte Anton Hugos Schüler um. Wo sich der Skandalmusiker jetzt befindet ist unklar. Phantomowitz sprengte ein Bank in Schwitzland. Er konnte entkommen. Nachdem das Siehbmkraftwerk auf Hackelius 1 am Freitag explodiert ist, wurde das auf Hackelius 2 stillgelegt. Die Lage auf Hackelius 1 ist kritisch durch die dicke Wolke Hackstaub dringt nicht ein Sonnenstrahl, außerdem spielt die Zeit im und um das Kraftwerk verrückt. Nicht zu vergessen, dass keine Art von elektronischen Geräten mehr funktioniert. Auch Isaac ist nun spurlos verschwunden und die Band hat sich eine neue Website erstellt, die auf keinen Fall knackbar ist, denn Antons komplettes Wissen steckt darin. Er hat sogar extra für die Website die WallOfFire entwickelt, ein Programm, das alles, was die Seite angreift, verbrennt. Nicht einmal Noonien F.-S. kann etwas unternehmen und die Band hat sich verschanzt. 24.11.2011 Anton wurde erneut aufgespürt und konnte erneut entkommen. Auch diesmal brachte er einen Schüler von Hugo um, diese scheinen ihm langsam auszugehen. Isaac ist gefasst worden und wird morgen dem Todrichter vorgeführt. Diagnose: Hochverrat. Kaiser Hugo kennt kein Erbarmen und lässt seinen letzten Schüler morgen Isaac töten. Auf der offiziellen Website steht ein großes Bild von ihm mit der Überschrift "Isaac Njuten 1989 - 2011". Anton befindet sich also irgendwo in Netzwerkreichweite in der Nähe von Isaacs Aufenthaltsort Linz. Auf der Website steht jedoch "Mich kriegt ihr nicht noch!" Planänderung! Isaac ist tot. Hugo lies seinen Schüler bereits heute Isaac verstümmeln und vernichten. 25.11.2011 Noonien Soong-Fük zerstörte erneut Antons Website. Mit seinem technologisch weit überlegenen "Zunk-Vüg 2500 Teracomputer" zerstörte er das gesamte Hackénet und das Internet. Nun ist es für Anton unmöglich eine neue Website zu erstellen. Außerdem kündigte Fük an, dass er aus Anton Schweizerkäse machen wird. 26.11.2011 Noonien Soong-Fük hat alle Seiten des Nets außer die von Wirklichkeitsgetreu wiederhergestellt und Anton hat sich eine ungeschützte Website erstellt (wirklichkeitsweb), die ein Gegenstück von kopfBuch sein soll und eine Gegeninitiative zu Hugo repräsentiert. Klausi ist heute der erste Hacke-Wiki-User, der gesperrt wurde; für eine Minute aufgrund einer Löschung von einzelnen Teilen des Artikels Inhalt. Er brach daraufhin in Tränen aus. 27.11.2011 Aufgrund einiger Regelverstöße im HW wurde nun die Initiative "Free Wiki" ins Leben gerufen, die für ein Wiki frei von Regelverstößen und Unangebrachtheiten sorgen wird. Anton wurde gesichtet! Der Rosarusse befindet sich zurzeit in der Monokratie Geschichtistan in einem Atombunker von 15 Quadratmetern, mit Verpflegung und Internetverbindung. Der Atombunker soll schon morgen von einer Atombombe beworfen werden, die ihn um keinen Millimeter verfehlen darf, sonst wird Geschichtistan zerstört. Der Monokrat hat schon zugestimmt. Zuletzt berichteten wir (26.11.) über die Wiederherstellung des Nets und dem wirklichkeitsweb. 28.11.2011 Der Atombunker ist zerstört, Geschichtistan Nacht, Anton lebt. Erst jetzt merkten die Spione die Anton sichtete, dass es sich nur um eine exakt nachgebildete Schaufensterpuppe handelte. Platzierungen der großen Trance: *10.: Magic Conny (Zauberkünstler) *9.: Candy Band (Band) *8.: Gangstaz (Band) *7.: Étien Brei (Schwuc---------------------------------htel) *6.: Seadsch Brei (Vollidiot) *5.: Hans Wurst (SängerIn) *4.: Magic Tony (Zauberkünstler) *3.: Filip Käks (Keksraper) *2.: Cheburaschka (Kabarettist) *1.: Cantine Musiker (Band) Anton hält sich wohl doch noch in Geschichtistan auf, das berichteten waffenlose Zeugen, die ihn sahen. Kaiser Hugo plant die Absolutfahndung, das bedeutet, jeder Hackistanische Schüler geht nach Geschichtistan und 10 suchen je Stadt nach Anton. Wird er gefunden, wird er mit Halbtodqualen und Extremqualen bestraft. Seine Website wirklichkeitsweb ist immer noch online und er kann darüber kommunizieren, dort, wo er sich aufhält. Anhänger Antons berichten von einem neuen Album, dass extrem schlimm und auf wirklichkeitsweb gratis downloadbar sein soll. Auch will Anton wieder zum Zeuch zurückgekehrt sein. Zeugenbericht: Anton ist nicht zurück zum Zeuch Noonien Soong-Fük hat einen Weg gefunden alle Arten von Doping nachzuweisen. 29.11.2011 Es gibt ein neues waghalsiges Album: Fritzef, Arnold Tot und DJ Whoopy haben gemeinsam das dreiteilige Album "Deitschlond" aufgenommen. Der Track "Deitschlond" boomt zurzeit und ist jedes 5. Lied auf den Radiosendern. In die Hörercharts der HMC hat es das Lied bereits geschafft. Das Imperium Preußen-Litauen tritt überaschend der Republik bei. Grund dafür wurde keiner genannt. 30.11.2011 In einem Monat ist Neujahr! Bald ist Weihnachten. 1.12.2011 Es herrscht Frieden. So lautete die frohe Nachricht die heute Morgen um exakt 6:30 die hackistanische Bevölkerung weckte. Für alle die es noch nicht wissen: Anton und Hugo haben sich versöhnt und Anton schrieb den Song "Potschemu?", in dem er den Grund für den Konflikt ins Lächerliche zieht und Fragen bezüglich des sinnlosen Kriegs aufwirft. DJ Whoopy erhebt Urheberrechtsanspruch auf "Potschemu?", das dieselbe Melodie und beinahe den gleichen Text hat, wie Nr.1-Hit "Why?" Potschemu wurde zwar veröffentlicht, DJ Whoopy jedoch 6700 Hackedollar ausbezahlt. Im Falle "Why?" ist der HMB (Hackist. Musikbund) zu einem Schluss gekommen: Keiner der angegebenen Interpreten, einschließlich DJ Whoopy, war an dem Song beteiligt. DJ Whoopy machte sich den Spaß, einen Bürger Fritzefberghausens "einen von 100 Gewinnern zu einer Studioaufnahme mit eventuellem Plattenvertrag" sein werden zu lassen. Der ahnungslose Müllmann nahm den Text des vorangefertigten Songs "Why?" zur Hand und sang. DJ Whoopy warf ihn raus und veröffentlichte den Song des Bürgers, der keine Medien besitzt und keine Freunde hat und abgeschirmt lebt. Der DJ musste 6700 Hackedollar an den Arbeiter zahlen. 4.12.2011 Anton hat das Friedensalbum "Imperium Hackistan" erscheinen lassen und Kaiser Hugo informiert. Linz ist heute am Feiern, weil es ncht bebombt wird und Isaac bekommt ein Ehrenbegräbnis. Das Album Deitschlond ist am Freitag weltweit erschienen! Auch We Are Dead haben ein neues Album aufgenommen. Die morgigen HMC werden also spannend. Auch DJs United haben Neues zu bieten... Mozart ist auf der Erfolgswelle! Der schon lange Tote klassische Musiker ist mit 2 Liedern in den Hörercharts und auch in den GMC vertreten und Fans haben die Alben "Classic" und "Classic (Remixes)" zusammengestellt, mithilfe berühmter Bands (z.B. DJs United, Atomare Flutwelle u.a.). Mozart wird also noch Einiges bieten... Snowfiggs sind verrückt! Sie haben alle Lieder aus "Snow for the Figgs" als Single veröffentlicht und wollen den Erfolg von Ne Sau nachahmen! In 20 Tagen ist Weihnachten. 5.12.2011 Vom 6. bis zum 13. Dezember wird in Hackistan die erste Bermudameisterschaft im Hackistan Football Ausgetragen. 6.12.2011 Heute fand die Amateur-Bowling WM in St.Wölten statt. Den Sieg teilten sich Erik Kornfelsen aus der Schweiz und Pattrikk Raakohääk aus den Niederlanden. Im Moment findet das Eröffnungsspiel der Bermudameisterschaft im Hackistan Football zwischen Hackistan und Anglerien statt. Der Halbzeitstand beträgt 14 zu 11 für Hackistan. Der Gewinner der diesjährigen Kack&Furzliga ist Kackfurz Furzkack, der innerhalb von 60 Sekunden einen Furz um die ganze Welt gehen lies. Der zweitplatzierte, Heinz Fickher, hat einen Furz nach Deutschland geschickt. 7.12.2011 Ne Sau hat schon wieder ein neues Album geplant. Der erste Vorgeschmack darauf ist der Song "Blasemeister", der mit einigen anderen Berühmtheiten aufgenommen wurde und auch als Comeback für die Traisener Blaskapelle dient. Alf Poier, Udo Jürgens & Otto Waalkes wollen ein neues Programm veranstalten, bei dem die schlechtesten Musiker des deutschsprachigen Raums bei ihnen mitsingen. Ein neues Album wird natürlich auch aufgenommen... 15.12.2011 Das Finale der Bermuda-Meisterschaft im Hackistan Football zwischen Hackistan und Anglerien war spannend und wäre fast in die Verlängerung gegangen. Anglerien gewann schlussendlich gegen den Veranstalter mit 25:24. Shakin Frostl gründete vor 10min auf Tongäa in der nähe von Hofistan Frostland. Anton ist zurück! Sein letztes Album dieses Jahr trägt den würdigen Titel "Anton is back". Nach etwa einem Monat Jagd auf ihn über den ganzen Globus hat er nun ein für allemal mit Hugo Frieden geschlossen. Nach 2 verbotenen Alben (Einhandkonsum, Hugistan) und der Band Wirklichkeitsgetreu, aufgrund derer Isaac sterben musste, und vielen anderen Rückschlägen, hat Anton die Aktion "Leben&Respekt" ins Leben gerufen, damit niemand mehr bessere Leute/Gruppen verarscht und die Situation eskaliert. 16.12.2011 Antons Widersacher Artjom ist tödlich verunglückt. Anton dazu: "lol des opfa behindi kindi" 19.12.2011 Helga Schneider veröffentlicht ihr erstes Lied "Es gibt Grütze" und geht damit in die Geschichte ein, denn das Lied handelt von Sex mit Nahrung. Gschmackig! We Are Dead auf Erfolgswelle! Die tongaische Band hat jetzt 4 Lieder in den HMC: Mit "Death on X-Mas" auf Platz 1, mit "Shiny Lightz" (featuring Triumphator) auf Platz 4 und mit "Falling Down" (Feat. DJ Sphinx) auf Platz 9. Bei "Whoopy Holiday 2011" sind sie als Featuring vertreten. Auch Filet gelingt ein Sprung nach oben. "Brennwa?" erreichte heute die Position 7, für Filet eine Spitzenplatzierung, die seit Juni nicht mehr dagewesen war. Hilfe dafür kam von Fritzef und Früzflü. Auch interrresant ist, dass Anton die Band Atomare Flutwelle nach Fritzef pusht. Sein multibesetzter Song "Alles kla" erreichte Platz 13! Neues Skandalalbum der HAV! Das indizierte "Exbürger" kann auf der offiziellen Website von jedem gekauft werden. Die Polizei ist der Band auf den Fersen. Das Album stieg auf Platz 3 der HMC ein. B ist zurück. Das Album Exy stieg heute auf Platz 8 ein. 23.12.2011 Im Namen des Hacke-Wiki wünscht die News-Redaktion all ihren Lesern FROHE WEIHNACHTEN 2011! Das Weihnachtsgewinnspiel ist beendet! Uns haben 3 Einsendungen erreicht: Dead Moros, Burning Christmas und Kvujaclaus & Monkind. Der Gewinner wird morgen feststehen. 26.12.2011 Nach ewiger Zerstrittenheit ist es nun soweit: Die monsterratische Band Leiche an Steuer wird sich auflösen. Bei ihrem letzten Konzert mussten die Fans mitansehen, wie der Xylophonspieler der Band, Xaser, vom Frontmann Da Lenker ohne Wisch verprügelt und anschließend mit gebrochenem Schienbein ins Krankenhaus gebracht wird. Die Prügelei entstand durch ungeplante Beschimpfungen in einigen Songs, so die Fans. 2.1.2012 Die Top 50 Singles der HMC 2011 sind online! Im Hauptartikel der HMC können sie eingesehen werden. Unter anderem haben es "Burnin Hand", "Ziagl" und "Volltrunken" in die Charts geschafft. Auf Platz 1 ist... schau sofort nach!!! 7.1.2012 Das berüchtigte Team Gangsta versetzt Hackistan erneut in Angst und Schrecken. Bereits 1998 versuchten sie sich das Land einzuverleiben, 2001 scheiterten sie beim Versuch sich Hackistan und Axtistan unter den Nagel zu reißen und erst letztes Jahr scheiterten sie beim Versuch Sägenal unter ihre Kontrolle zu bringen. Diesmal haben sie über das Hackenet zahllose, aber mindestens zehntausend Freiwillige für ihre (noch unbekannten) Pläne rekrutiert. Als Noonien Soong-Fük die Webseite entdeckte programmierte er die hochentwickelte Software "Suchen und Vernichten" die alle Webseiten mit verbotenen Inhalten im Hackenet zerstören wird. Wo das Hauptquartier der Gangstaz liegt ist noch unklar, angeblich haben sie aber zum ersten mal seit dem Kewtu-Zwischenfall 1998 wieder einen richtigen Boss. Heute endet die Winterpause der Hackeball Kronliga. Um 12:08 wurde ein Supermarkt in Bad Gestein in Hammerun überfallen. Die Polizei meinte, dass die gangstaz dafür verantwortlich wären, doch Agenten vom Hackistanischen Geheimdienst, die kurz danach auftauchten behaupteten es würde sich um einen ganz normalen Diebstahl handeln. Sehr glaubwürdig... Timothy, das Oberhaupt der hackistanischen Toptrainer forderte die Axtliga heraus und blamierte sie. Der axtistanische Großmeister Luke versagte kläglich. Um ca. 17:03 wurde der eben erwähnte Timothy vom Weltmeister Dario persönlich zum Großmeister von Klingenreich ernannt. Dort ersetzt er die kürzlich verstorbene Georgina. Trotzdem wird er seinen Job als Oberhaupt der Toptrainer von Hackistan nicht aufgeben, weshalb er nun nach Georgina der 2. Trainer ist der hohe Positionen in zwei unterschiedlichen Hackémon-Ligen hat. Auf dem Südlichsten Teil von Tongäa stießen die Hackistaner auf brutale Einheimische die sich nach hackistanischen Vorbild einen Staat gründeten und dem Vizekaiserreich Neuhackistan sowie dem Vizekönigreich neuhammerun den Krieg erklärten. Die Gangstaz jagten fünf Drogenbosse in Keksiko gleichzeitig in die Luft. Was sie zu dieser friedensfördernden Tat trieb ist unklar. 9.1.2012 Die kürzlich entdeckten Eingeborenen von Tongäa überannten ein komplettes neu erschlossenes Gebiet von Hackistan und hinterließen nichts als Asche und Staub. Gestern gingen am Mount Tentakelis in Hammerun zwei unbekannte Flugobjekte nieder. Forscher die dachten es würde sich um Alienschiffe handeln brachen zu den Absturzstellen auf. Die eine Gruppe wurde K.O. geschlagen und kann sich an nichts mehr erinnern, der anderen wurde von einem Agenten vom hackistanischen Geheimdienst erzählt, dass es sich nur um Meteoriten handelt. Sehr glaubwürdig... Heute wurden drei Städte in Hammerun von unbekannten Verbrechern geplündert. Die Polizei vermutete, dass Team Gangsta dafür verantwortlich wäre, doch ein Agent (von ratet mal welchem Geheimdienst) behauptete es wären normale Verbrecher gewesen. Sehr glaubwürdig... Morgen geht die Forschung in den axtistanischen Antikruinen weiter. 10.1.2012 In Hackistan hat sich um 1:09 eine gewisse Bande namens GangstaCopz einen teuren Spaß erlaubt. Die mit Blendgranaten und Plasmakanonen bewaffneten Verbrecher rasten mitten durch das Dorf Uilgrahock und zerstörten alle Häuser und töteten alle Einwohner des Dorfs. Das Verbrechen geht nun als "Uilgrahock-Massaker" oder "Terroranschlag des 10. Januars 2012" in die Geschichte ein. Auch der zurzeit inhaftierte DönerMopedMann soll den Anschlag mitgeplant haben. Von den GangstaCopz fehlt jede Spur und sogar Tarnungsexperte Anton soll mithelfen zu fahnden. GangstaCopz hinterliesen auf der Radikalismuswebsite endlösung.com eine Botschaft wie folgt: "Vorgang wie folgt. Punkte nach Reihenfolge erledigen. Nach dem ersten Streich in 7er Teams arbeiten. Vorgang: Erstens. Vernichtung von Uilgrahock, der nördlichen Kulturstätte. Zweitens. Aufteilung. Drittens. Selbstbauen von schweren Geschützen, Bomben und Fallen. Viertens. Tötung aller Nutztiere und Essen-Trinken- und Futterplünderung in Wechselburgh, der Ruinenstadt. Fünftens. Bombardierung und Selbstmordattentat in Kaiser Hugos Palast. Sechstens. Tötung von Kaiser Hugo II. Siebtens. Rettung aller Folteropfer des Kaisers und endgültige Vernichung des Palasts. Achtens. Neubau des Palasts. Neuntens. Bürger wählen neuen König. Zehntens. Zerstörte Ablenkungsopfer wiederaufbauen. Elftens. Feiern. Ende." Diese Botschaft an Kaiser Hugo I., die von Noonien Soong-Fük entdeckt wurde, wird als ernst eingestuft. Truppen bewachen nun Wechselburgh in Todesangst, Kaiser Hugo hat sich selbst eingesperrt und verschanzt (mit einem Leibwächter, der vermutlich Teil des Plans sein könnte; siehe "Sechstens") und hat Panik. Wird unser Kaiser überleben? 16:26. Noch nichts hat sich weiter getan. Kaiser Hugo ist immer noch nicht aus seinem Bunker herausgekommen, hat aber strengstens unter Folterstrafe den Eintritt verboten. Suchen und Vernichten zerstörte die Webseite enlösung.com. Der Kaiser ist verschwunden. Als ihm um 16:30 eine Jause gebracht werden sollte fand man nur den durch einen kräftigen Schlag in die Wand gehämmerten Leibwächter. Der Kaiser hinterließ die Nachricht: I muaß mi um Wichtigas kimman. Mit unbekannten hochentwickelten Waffen gelang es den Gangstaz in Zuckerburg, der größten Hafenstadt von Axtistan alle Copz auszuschalten. Sie passierten schon Kotzberg und werden heute Abend die Stadt Buchsdorf erreichen. Wenn das Wetter mitspielt werden sie schon Morgen in der Hauptstadt Monetia City ankommen. Verfolgt werden sie im Moment von Agenten vom hackistanischen Geheimdienst. 13.1.2012 Monetia City wurde angegriffen, besetzt aber schon nach kurzer Zeit wieder von den Gangstaz freigegeben. Danach sprengten sie einen Supermarkt in die Luft und warfen eine Bombe auf Jeter Pot. Heute findet eine große Feier zum 50.Geburtstag des Toptrainers und Meisters Ivan im Eichelcafé in Pizzburg statt. Die GangstaCopz schlugen wieder zu: Raffinierterweise waren zwei der GangstaCopz getarnt als Polizisten, die Wechselburgh bewachen sollten. Diese erschossen alle echten stationierten Staatsdiener und führten ihren vierten Teil des Plans aus. Insgesamt (wenn man dem Plan glaubt) waren 7 GangstaCopz in Wechselburgh. Die Vorbereitungen für den nächsten Teil des Plans auf Seiten des Kaisers und der GangstaCopz werden zurzeit getroffen. Nun bereiten sich alle auf das Attentat auf den Kaiserpalast vor. Ob dieses verhinderbar ist, zeigt erst die Zukunft. 14.1.2012 Während die GangstaCopz die gehobeneren Gesellschaftsschichten Hackistans bedrohen und der Kaiser immer noch unauffindbar ist ereignete sich Heute eine Katastrophe die den Plan der GangstaCopz erschwert. Phantomowitz sprengte den Kaiserpalast in rund eine Milliarde Stücke. Alles was die GangstaCopz jetzt noch zerstören können ist der übriggebliebene Trümmerhaufen. Dort wo einst der Palast stand soll nun ein Schrottplatz entstehen. Unauffindbar. Die Gangstaz sind verschwunden. Der hackistanische Geheimdienst fand den Standort des Gangstaz HQ in Axtistan heraus. Eine halbe Stunde später kam ein Spezialagentenkommando dorthin um der Organistaion den Gar aus zumachen. Doch kurz nachdem sie das Gebäude betraten explodierte es. Der Kaiser lebt! Vor kurzem kam in Alexandria ein Brief an in dem steht, dass der Kaiser lebt. wo er sich befindet ist weiterhin unklar. Offenbar befindet er sich aber in Sicherheit. Noch vor einer Woche wurde geschätzt, dass die Gangstaz zirka 10.000 Mitarbeiter hätten. Noonien SF fand aber heraus, dass mit nicht wenigern als 1.000.000 zu rechnen wäre. Hackepeter bringt in Zusammenarbeit mit Helmi den Retroremix von "Fruaafstara" auf den Markt. 15.1.2012 Am 29. Februar findet die diesjährige Hackémon Weltmeisterschaft statt. Titelverteidiger (wie seit beginn der "Neuen WM" bisher immer) ist der Bergheimer und ehemalige Großmeister von Hackistan Dario Darius Opgleichsheim, der die Weltliga gründete. Antreten werden die Großmeister der 9 Mitgliedstaaten. Der Sieger des Turniers tritt gegen den Weltmeister an. Wo sie stattfindet wird am 29.1. in Himmelhittn bekanntgegeben. 16.1.2012 Offenbar verwirrt durch die Zerstörung des Palasts drehten die GangstaCopz durch und liefen Amok. Nachdem zusätzlich zur Zerstörung des Palasts auch noach 18 Mitglieder der GangstaCopz vom Geheimdienst eliminiert wurden liefen sie wie aufgescheuchte Hüher herum und verbreiteten Angst und Schrecken. Sie legten Wechselburgh, Dariusheim und Oberkohlbaum in Schutt und Asche und vernichteten das Innenleben des Leuchtturms von Alexandria. Einige von ihnen bestiegen ein Boot und fuhren damit weg. Nun fürchten die Hacke-Inseln, Axtistan und die Pyroinsel um ihre Sicherheit. Auch Hammerun schließt eine Gefahr nicht aus. Jetzt neu! Auslandssemester in Bad Holgerdorf für nur 1.000.000.000€. Jetzt anmelden unter www.Q@W€R.ht. Bedenken sie: So teuer kommen sie nie wieder nach Hammerun! 21.1.2012 Der amtierende Präsident von Jammeronia, Karlos Lusri, ist tot. Die GangstaCopz haben ihn dreifach getötet: Einer hat ihm ins Herz, einer in beide Brüste und einer ins Gehirn gestochen. Nun beherrschen die GangstaCopz Jammeronia. Die Beerdigung erfolgte durch Verbrennung der Leiche. Die Asche wurde ins Feuer geworfen und verbrannte zur Gänze. DJ Whoopys neues Album bricht die Rekorde! In Hackistan ist es nun schon so oft verkauft worden, dass die CDs aufeinandergestapelt 5 Kilometer hoch sind. Auch Arnold Tot überrascht wieder. Guten Abend, Fräulein ist nach 37 Wochen wieder auf Platz 5. 22.1.2012 Die GangstaCopz sind anscheinend noch am Aufrüsten. Heute wurden 3 Waffenhäuser leergekauft. Phantomowitz erkrankte am Gagafgl-Syndrom und wird zurzeit von Noonien Soong-Fük behandelt. Ob er von ihm getötet wird, ist unklar. Das Verbrechen soll jedoch bestraft werden. 23.1.2012 Arnold Tot sitzt auf der Straße. Als der hackistanische Kaiserpalast in Stücke gesprengt wurde feierte er mit seinen Freunden die ganze Nacht, da er nun glaubte das teuerste Haus der Welt zu haben. Doch Heute morgen wurde die fünf teuersten Häuser der Welt in der Zeitung Konter!NEWS veröffentlicht: #Imperialer axtistanischer Palast #Arnold Tots Haus #Hackistanischer Palast Pizzburg #Hammerunischer Königspalast #Hackeliga Himmelhittn Aus dieser Liste geht hervor, dass der imperiale axtistanische Palast in Krasiwia City noch teurer ist als Arnold´s Haus (Preis 3 Trilliarden Hackédollar). Das liegt daran, dass der Imperiumspalast zu 90% aus Gold und zu 10% aus Diamanten besteht. Arnold Tot las in der Zeitung, dass sein Haus doch nur das zweitteuerste auf der Welt sei und schrie so laut "AAAAAAAH!!!", dass die Zeitung explodierte, sein Haus in allen Einzelteile davonflog und seine Kreditkarte verschwand. Er verkaufte sein Grundstück für 5 cent. Auf ihm steht nun eine neue Straße, auf der Arnold Tot sein Dasein fristet. Auch seine Musik wird billiger und weniger als vorher verkauft und er bekommt ein neunzigstel des Preises. 25.1.2012 Phantomowitz starb an den Folgen von Noonien Soong-Füks Behandlung. Seine Leiche wird auf den Schrottplatz von Fritzefberghausen gelegt. Ur ist wiederentstanden! Der mit dem Lied "I kenn di" von HAV bekannt gewordene Musiker aus Nacharlberg, KlausBrot (bürgerlich Klaus Brot), der Urenkel von Owitsch Brot und der einzige Brot, der noch lebt, hat mit den noch lebenden Mitgliedern die Band wiedergegründet. Das erste neue Album von "Ur Reloaded" wird Blutbahnen heißen und das Lied Brotblut wurde heute zum ersten mal live gespielt. Fans von Ur fragen sich zurzeit, ob Ur Reloaded die damalige Band toppen kann. Meist antworten sie auf diese Frage "Nein!" 26.1.2012 Arnold Tot hat seine Kreditkarte wieder und damit Zugriff auf sein Vermögen. Auf dem Social Network "SoziHack" postete er: "Ich bin so glücklich! Jetzt kaufe ich mir ein Zelt und werde ab jetzt meinen Wildnishunger ausleben! Bis denne!!" Nach dieser Nachricht wurden Arnold Tots Songs wieder rasant verkauft und er bkommt auch wieder sein altes Gehalt. Der Wahnsinnige gibt es jetzt aber wieder komplett aus: Für ein 1km Durchmesser großes Zelt aus Gold, dem per Vertrag geregelten teuersten Haus aus unhartem Material. 31.1.2012 Der Veranstaltungsort für die Hackémon-WM wird Kristallhittn in Axtistan sein. Seit Gestern stehen die Karten zum verkauf. Eine der 50.000 Karten fürs Finale kostet 8 Hackédollar (= 64€). Es wurden bereits 38.476 Finalkarten und 67% der Karten für die übrigen Kämpfe verkauft. 1.2.2012 Arnold Tot ist tot. Der Musiker, Priester und Autor hat den nächsten Schlag erlitten: Arnulf Töd zerstoch sein Zelt mit einer Pinnnadel. Daraufhin wurde Arnold Tot verrückt und gestört und massakrierte und verstümmelte sich selbst. Als er sich dann den Kopf aufstach, starb er. Arnulf Töd soll nun die Höchststrafe - lebenslängliche psychische und seelische und physische Qualen + Sexentzug im Kerker - bekommen. Monströses Verbrechen in Monsterrat: Der Musiker Öjuüie Aeu soll angeblich seinen Freund Xaser ermordet haben. Dieser wurde heute in seinem Auto tot aufgefunden, neben ihm ein Zettel: "Ich war's - Öjuüie Aeu". Aeu soll morgen erschossen werden. Außerdem laufen Ermittlungen gegen Da Lenker ohne Wisch und Hanss Uze F. Arnold Tot lebt! Durch eine erfolgreiche Wiederbelebung und Zusammenflickung durch Noonien SF snd sein Gehirn und sein Körper nun noch leistungsfähiger als vorher. Arnold Tot kaufte sich übrigens ein Stück der Welt - den Ozean. Somit hat Thod Verfügung über das gesamte Wasser der Welt. Er drehte die Wasserzufuhr nach Tongäa und NJ zum Test ab. Bisher starben , geschätzt von "Unserious Magazine", 60 Milliarden Menschen. News schätzt etwa 50 Menschen. 2.2.2012 Gestern stürmten die Gangstaz Tongäa. Sie eroberten die meisten dort entstandenen Staaten in nur 6 Stunden und riefen das Gangsta-Imperium aus. Auch die Republik Hackistan blieb nicht verschont. Öjuüie Aeu ist heute hingerichtet worden. Gestern soll er den Mitmusiker Xaser "aus dem Weg geschaffen" haben. Und das ist noch nicht alles: Auch Szamuel W. wurde tot aufgefunden. Die Ermittlungen gegen Da Lenker ohne Wisch und Hanns Uze F. sind abgeschlossen: Die beiden verteidigten sich gegenseitig und bleiben frei. Die Polizei schließt auch nicht aus, dass W. Selbstmord beging. Leiche am Steuer lebt wieder! Hanns Uze F. und Da Lenker ohne Wisch gründeten die Band (Zitat:) "zu Ehren von Öjuüie, Szamuel und Xaser" wieder, jedoch als Tod am Steuer. Arnold Tot ist nun als "Wassermann" anzusehen. Er hat zwar das Wasser wieder aufgedreht, droht aber es jedem abzudrehen, der sich ihm widersetzt. Er will die Welt beherrschen! Axtistan und Hackistan, denen er freien Wasserzugang versprochen hat, bereichern ihn mit Reichtümern. 3.2.2012 Aufgrund der jüngste Vergangenheit erstellte die Firma Rang&Listen eine Weltrangliste auf der ersichtlich ist wer die mächtigste Person Hacké´s ist. Top 5: #Weltmeister Dario (Hackistan) #Kaiser Hugo (Hackistan) #Imperator Bertram (Axtistan) #Arnold Tot (NJ/ Hackistan) #König Pedro (Hammerun) DJ Whoopy wurde auf einer 30 Quadratmeter großen Insel entdeckt. Diese ließ er einzäunen und kaufte sie sich. Nun kündigt er 2 Monate Urlaub an. Arnold Tot beansprucht nun NJ für sich und drehte das Wasser in Piefkinesien ab, weil Angelo Merte ihm nicht ein neues Soundstudio investierte. Nun sollen alle Piefke verrecken. 4.2.2012 Im Falle Xaser haben monströse Türken eine schreckliche Enthüllung gemacht: Da Lenker ohne Wisch und Hanss Uze F. sind die Mörder von Szamuel W. und Xaser! Die beiden wurden am Scheiterhaufen verbrannt und ihre Asche verbrüht. Der Fall geht als Das monströse Verbrechen in die Geschichte ein. In nächster Zeit werden wir den Fall dokumentieren. 6.2.2012 Olaf Hackic´s Anwalt änderte die 5 Siege die die Meistaz schaffen müssen damit Hackic bei ihnen spielen kann auf 10 Siege. Hackic feuerte ihn daraufhin, konnte aber aus rechtlichen Gründen die Pflichtsiegzahl nicht mehr auf 5 ändern. 7.2.2012 Ein unbekannter Attentäter bombardierte Wanderhittn mit Gaugautschi. Noonien SF konnte alle Schäden beheben. Wer den Täter findet bekommt 3 milliarden Hackédollar als Belohnung. 8.2.2012 Am Freitag findet die Hackematura in ganz Hackistan statt. Wie immer wird danach die komplette Abschlussklasse der Eliteschule "Lügner-Gymnasium in der Fükstraße" die immer nur eine Klasse pro Jahrgang hat vorgestellt. Hier wird nun angeführt was die einzelnen markierungen zu bedeuen haben: *Peter Hacker: Nicht bestanden *Peter Hacker: Bestanden *''Peter Hacker'': Mit gutem Erfolg bestanden *'Peter Hacker': Mit sehr gutem Erfolg bestanden *'Peter Hacker': Mit extrem gutem Erfolg bestanden Wie gehabt fällt bei der Berechnung des Durchschnitts nicht ins Gewicht ob der Schüler irgendwo ein Genügend hat. Man kann selbst mit einem 20er im Zeugnis noch einen guten Erfolg haben. 9.2.2012 Bei Weltmeister Dario wurde von Noonien SF das Flitzef-Syndrom diagnostiziert. Die Krankheit ist unheilbar so dass der Weltmeister an Freitag sterben wird. Er flog gestern nach Bad Gestein in Hammerun, da er meinte die Quellen dort könnten ihn heilen. 10.2.2012 Der Weltmeister Dario ist auf wundersame Weise genesen. Die Ärzte können sich das Wunder nicht erklären, er selbst behauptet es wäre der Verdienst der Quellen. Die Weltliga hat ein neues Mitglied. WM Dario fand in Bad Gestein den verstorben geglaubten Meistertrainer Alois welcher als hammeruns stärkster Trainer aller Zeiten gilt. Bei der Weltmeisterschaft wird er gegen Dario antreten um das Oberhaupt der Weltliga festzulegen. Heute findet die Hackematura am Lügner-Gymnasium in der Fükstraße statt. Großer Favorit auf einen extrem guten Erfolg bleibt Jakob Hofrunder. 11.2.2012 Der berühmteste DJ Monsterrats, DJ Smash, möchte Hackemontrainer werden. Ihm gelang es heute, ein Karpator zu fangen. Doch als Trainer hat der Wahnsinnige sich ein Ziel gesetzt: Er möchte Alois besiegen (mit Karpator!). Nachdem er das sagte, wurde er zum schlechtesten Hackemontrainer aller Zeiten ernannt. Kommenden Mittwoch möchte er gegen Hammerun-Meister Alois kämpfen und das Gegenteil beweisen. 12.2.2012 Die Fritzefberghausen Meistaz besiegten in der letzten Runde des Grunddurchgangs überraschend die neuntplatzierten Hacke Swans Wunden. Damit verhinderten sie, dass diese in die Runde der besten 8 einzogen. 14.2.2012 Der berüchtigte Kindavadrahra alias Willi Trotzevic wurde nach über 30 Jahren gefasst. Er soll im Zeitraum von etwa 32 Jahren 1536 Kindern die Gelenke verdreht haben, bei 653 führten die Verletzungen zum Tod und 158 seiner Opfer sind heute körperlich behindert. Seine reslichen Opfer sagten als Zeugen 100% gegen ihn aus. Nun drohen Trotzevic 946 Jahre Haft. 15.2.2012 Rigoberghausen wurde zur Hauptstadt Neuhackistans gewählt. DJ Smash: Peinliche Niederlage Heute verlor DJ Smash gegen Hammerun-Meister Alois, was auch keine Überraschung ist. Doch das Besondere am Kampf war, dass Alois kein einziges Hackémon rufen musste. Er stieg nämlich mit einem breiten Grinsen einfach auf DJ Smashs Karpator drauf. Dann gab er DJ Smash eine Ohrfeige, drohte ihm, dass sein Foltergeist ihn zerlegen würde und brüllte: "Heast Oida schleich di! Wos geht mit dir?!" DJ Smash rannte davon und schrie ihm nach: "I sogsda! I kim wieda, wirscht scho seng!" 17.2.2012 Die Mathematiker Nikolaus Schaumpartner, Katharina Kohl-Rabi und Horst Bierbayer entdeckten eine neue Zahl. Diese heißt "Vrei" und ist kleiner als 3 und größer als 4. Olaf Hackic fällt wegen einer Beinverletzung ca. 4-6 Wochen aus. Dima Vilan hat beinahe all seine Landsleute umgebracht, weil sein neuer Song "Velieve" zwangsgehört werden musste. Nun kommt Dima Bilan daher und tötet alle. Hier das Video des Grauens: thumb|300px|right|Dima Bilan tötete damit alle Russen Durchgeknallert! Unser Kaiser Hugo II ist wahnsinnig, er sprengte Orte in Hackistan in denen die GangstaCopz agierten. Die Zahl der GangstaCopz wurde drastisch minimiert. Kaiser Hugo hält sich in Pizzburg auf. Die GangstaCopz erkannten den Kaiser als zu mächtig und flüchteten. Allerdings nicht planlos. Sie veröffentlichten einen neuen Plan wie sie Macht gewinnen können und greifen nun den mächtigsten Staat Tongäas an. Bereits Heute töteten sie die Hälfte aller Menschen in Tauschburgh. Kaiser Ödipus floh, doch die GangstaCopz sind ihm auf den Fersen. Den Palast konnten die verbrecherischen Gesetzeshüter bereits einnehmen, 20.2.2012 die gmc fallen diese woche im internet aus. Nur Exklusivmitglieder können sie vielleicht einmal sehen. Australiens Vorentscheid zum ASC 2012 ist vorbei und die Stimmen werden ausgezählt. Endlich! Das Album Dark von Triumphator erscheint heute in der Hackewelt. Das Album ist im "Universum" bereits 20 Millionen mal verkauft worden. Auch I throw you von DJ Smash erscheint. 22.2.2012 DJ Smash hat es wieder einmal versucht! Der Monsterrater überfiel heute um 4:23 Hammerun-Meistertrainer Alois und fordete ihn heraus. Alois konnte diesmal nicht ohne Hackemon kämpfen. Allerdings tötete sein Foltergeist 5 Hackemon. Das sechste Hackemon von DJ Smash, Chak, schlug seinen Trainer nieder und rannte davon. DJ Smash hat nun wieder kein Hackemon mehr und ihm wurde verboten, Hammerun zu betreten. 23.2.2012 Der erst 11jährige Schüler Würstelklausi (Name in Würstel) hat die Junior-Hackematura mit 17,5 von 18 Punkten bestanden. Damit hat er nicht nur einen Einser, sondern er steigt auch in die 3. Klasse HORG (Hacke Oberstufenrealgymnasium) auf. Er war damit aber eher unglücklich als fröhlich! Die hackistanische Streberwoche neigt sich dem Ende zu. Natürlich wird in den nächsten Tagen das Ergebnis bekanntgegeben. Die Top-Ten-Streber der Woche werden ihrem Notenschnitt bei der Woche nach hier aufgelistet. In 3 Wochen finden in ganz Hackistan die 3. Los Prüfos des Schlujahres statt. Bad Gestein (800.000 Einwohner) wird zur Großstadt. Der Weltmeister Dario und Alois veröffentlichten einen Plan demzufolge am 1. März mit dem Bau des so genannten "Trainerzentrums" begonnen wird. Ihn diesem wird sich der Sitz des Weltmeisters und des Vizeweltmeisters befinden. Außerdem wird es für Trainer aller stärken möglich sein hier ihre Stärke feststellen zu lassen und gegen andere Trainer aus ganz Hacké´ anzutreten. Bereits 2.000.000 Menschen darunter Trainer, Fans und Ärzte haben bereits ihr Interesse bekundet nach Bad Gestein zu ziehen und die Interessentenzahl wächst stetig. Der Bau wird Anfang Juni abgeschlossen sein und mit dem Eröffnungsmatch der Bermudameisterschaft wird das Gebäude eingeweiht. DJ Smash gründete gemeinsam mit Jaghijo die monströse Hackeliga. Sie bittet um sofortige aufnahme in die Weltliga. Dario wird die Liga in den nächsten 2 Tagen beurteilen. Fällt sein Urteil positiv aus, wird Monsterreat das erste uropäische bzw. nichbermudaische Land der Weltliga. Größte Reform in Hackistan seit...ach ist doch egal seit wann , jedenfalls seit langem. Um den Staat besser kontrollieren zu können wollte Hugo alle Landsoberhäupter der Kronländer zu Gouverneuren machen und ihnen damit ihre Eigenständigkeit entziehen und sie alle auf die selbe Stufe stellen. Die dummen Könige und Hacker unterzeichneten das Abkommen und wurden danach allesamt von Kaiser Hugo aus dem Staatsdienst entlassen. Im aufständischen Hackrein setzte er den Tyrann Peter Harkin asl Gouverneur ein, in Hellas ist dies Arnold Weißenkanter. 24.2.2012 Dario überprüfte in windeseile Monsterrats Hackémon-Liga und kam zu folgendem Ergebnis: *Stärke: 3 (10) *Ordnung/Aufbau: 6 (8) *Ästhetik: 6 (7) *Kreativität: 5 (5) *Bonus: 4 (9) *Jhigkeit: 13 (13) *Yoea-Faktor: 8 (15) *Gesamt: 45 (67) Monsterrat: 67,2% Damit ist die Mindestgrenze von 65% erreicht und Monsterrat wurde aufgenommen. Zum Großmeister wurde DJ Smash erklärt welcher auch schon bei der WM am 29.2. teilnehmen wird. 25.2.2012 Der Winter schlägt wieder zu. Hier die Top5 Schneehöhen: #Korl (Anglerien): 8m #Schneehittn (Hackistan): 6,8m #Snowgorod (Sägenal): 6m #Almhittn (Axtistan): 5,8m #Bad Gestein (Hammerun): 5,3m 2.3.2012 Dario verteidigte abermals seinen Titel als Weltmeister. Das Finale zwischen ihm und Alois gilt alds bester Kampf aller Zeiten. Außerdem überraschte der Hammeruner Großmeister Wesley mit einem neuen Kampfstil der ihm zum dritten Platz verhalf. Kaum ist die Weltmeisterschaft vorbei beginnt der ganze Trubelvon vorne. In Kanonien startet nun die Hackémon BM der nationalen Verbände. Anders als bei der vorangegangenen WM treten hier die besten nicht von Startrainern trainierten Hackémon unter einem sorgfältig ausgewählten Trainer an. Als Favorit gilt Anglistan, Außenseiter ist der Vorjahressieger Rudergal. 4.3.2012 Ein tragischer Terroranschlag ereignete sich heute im schönen Pennsylvania (USA). Das Triumphator-Mitglied Edward Hybrum wurde von einer als Fanbrief getarnten Briefbombe schwer verletzt: Die Bombe zerfetzte dem Schlagzeuger seinen linken Fuß und seine rechte Hand, außerdem fehlt ihm nun ein Auge. Seine weitere Aktivität bei Triumphator ist, genau wie sein Leben, in Gefahr. Ärzte meinen, er würde nur überleben, wenn er durchhält und nichts weiteres mehr passiert. Seine Bandkollegen sind zutiefst geschockt. Edward Hybrum ist tot. Seine Verletzungen waren so schwer, dass er nur wenige Stunden nach dem Anschlag sein Leben verlor. Ob Triumphator nun noch weiterleben kann, ist auch unsicher. Außerdem wurde das Album "The Edward Hybrum Collection" mit seinen größten Soloerfolgen veröffentlicht. Der Täter und sein Motiv sind unbekannt, die GangstaCopz und DönerMopedMann zählen als Verdächtige. 12.3.2012 Seit kurzem steht Burgersdoarf in der West-Conference-Finalserie der axtistanischen Hackeballiga. Sie bezwangen ihre Gegner aus Almhittn eindrucksvoll in einer 4-0 Serie mir 3:0, 4:0, 6:0, 5:0. In der Serie der Qualmhittn Dracos gegen die Krasiwia City Adler steht es 3:1. Osten: RC Konterschlag - Zuckerburg Bulls 2:1, Korallia Hammerhaie - Monetia Hackédollaz 3:0. Filet hat es geschafft! Nach unglaublichen 16 Wochen '''in den HMC hat er es mit "BRENNWA?" auf den ersten Platz geschafft. Damit ist er der einzige Künstler, der jemals nach 10 Wochen in den Top 20 ohne die #1 auf die #1 gekommen ist. Nun kann er sich als Rekordhalter behaupten, welche Position ihm mit diesem Erfolg nicht leicht abgenommen werden kann. Sein neues Album Burnwa? schaffte es auf Anhieb hinter Dark und Ein Jahr Hacke-Wiki auf den dritten Platz. Der 25x25x25 Rubixwürfel ist am Hackistanischen Markt und schon nach 3 Stunden ausverkauft. Der erste und einzige Zeitrekordhalter bisher ist Noonien Soong-Fük mit einer Bestzeit von 24,75 Sekunden. Beim ersten mal, als er den Würfel löste, benötigte er ganze 23 Minuten! Auch der 50x50x50 Würfel bereitet Kopfzerbrechen ohne Ende. Er forderte schon 42 Selbstmordopfer und nun arbeitet Noonien SF an ihm und einer Anleitung zum Lösen jedes beliebigen (regelmäßigen) Würfels (2x2x2 bis 50x50x50). 18.3.2012 Gestern ging es bei der Wahl zum neuen Kanzler der Republik heiß her. Kaiser Fritzef (Neuhackistan) und Kaiser Kario (Klingenreich) kamen in die Stichwahlen die unentschieden endeten. So musste Weltmeister Dario ein neues Oberhaupt bestimmen. Er wählte Kaiser Kario. Kaiser Fritzef, welcher unter dem Schutz von Kaiser Hugo steht war zwar ärgerlich, sieht aber ein, dass er noch zu jung für dieses Amt ist. Er hofft nächstes Jahr gewählt zu werden. Am ärgerlichsten war Kaiser Pedro von Neuhammerun, er schwor Rache dafür, dass man ihn nicht in die engere Auswahl gewählt hatte. Kaiser Hugo II, Kaiser Fritzef I und Noonien Soong-Fük fliegen zu den Sternen. Zu dritt werden sie den ersten überlichtgeschwindigkeitsflug unternehmen. Sie fliegen zum 8 Lichtjahre entfernten Planeten "Vesuv". Die Reise wird ca. 3 Tage dauern. 19.3.2012 DJ Schmesh ist tot. Der gebürtige Klonistaner ist einem Attentat zum Opfa gefallen. Die Verdächtigen sind DJ Schmäsch und DJ Smash, die ja heute das Duo Smäsha! gegründet haben. 29.3.2012 Mprgen ist es so weit, alle Welt wird die beiden neuen Millionenstädte hackistans sehen. Sankt Fritzefburg im Süden und Ypolten im Norden werden der öffentlichkeit zugänglich hemacht. Im Fall Ypoltens wird vorläufig nur ein Drittel der Stadt zugänglich sein, da in den anderen Teilen noch gebaut wird. 31.3.2012 Laut einer Studie gibt es auf Hacké´ genau 4 Länder mit absolut regierenden Herrschern. D.K.Bonga, Nordkornea, das Dominion und seit Hugo II auch Hackistan. Kaiser Hugo schloss einen Kriegsbund mit Östreich und Neuhackistan. Gestern gewährte Kaiser Hugo einem Flüchtling aus dem Dominion Asyl. Daraufhin entsandte Diktator Khan Singh einen Sondertrupp welcher den Ausreißer zurückholen sollte. Dieser Trupp wurde vom Hackistanischen Geheimdienst ermordet. Die Lage zwischen den beiden mächtigsten Staaten Hacké´s spitzt sich zu. 2.4.2012 Wéle hat sein erstes Soloalbum "Fresh Noise" veröffentlicht, nach 5 Jahren (!) im Musikbusiness. Er wird nun eine Tour durch Ozeanien machen. Die GangstaCopz geben eine Pressekonferenz im liberalen Neuhackistan und erläutern heute ihre weiteren Pläne. Es wird auch Autogrammstunden geben. Die GangstaCopz erhoffen sich durch diese Veranstaltung auch neue Anhänger in Neuhackistan. Die Konferenz findet um 16:00 in der Großen Stadthalle von Neu-Fritzefberghausen statt. In der Kleinen Stadthalle gibt es übrigens ein Konzert des deutsch Musikers Matsch. Alt-Jugoslawien atmet auf! Nach 32 Jahren Besetzung durch NJ ist es nun ein neuer Teil von NJ. Alt-Jugoslawien geht nun komplett zu Neu-Jugoslawien über und eine über 500jährige AJ-Ära endet. Es gibt nun nur mehr zwei Jugoslawiens: Neu-Jugoslawien und Afro-Jugoslawien. NJs Regierung plant nun, auch AfJ zu erobern. Arnold Tot stoppte die Wasserzufuhr dorthin als ersten Schritt. 9.4.2012 Die Staaten des Großdeutschen Reiches im Raum Bermuda haben sich zu einem Großreich zusammengeschlossen. Als Gegenaktion beschloss der neu axtistanische Kaiser Bertram die Staaten Hackistan, Axtistan, Hammerun, Neuhammerun, Monsterrat und Rosarussland zu vereinen. Die sogenannte Hacke-Föderation wurde zusammengeschlossen um für die Ewigkeit zu halten. Infos über die letzten Wochen: Es gelang einem Bürger aus dem Dominion zu fliehen und um Asyl beim hackistanischen kaiser anzusuchen. Hugo II gewährte ihm Schutz und Diktator Khan Singh erklärte Hackistan den Krieg. Durch die vielen Bündnisse Hackistan mit anderen Staaten hatte das Dominion halb Hacké´ gegen sich. Während der Invasion in der Spukraine fanden Wissenschaftler heraus, dass das Dominion nicht 25.000.000.000 km² sondern "nur" 25.000.000km² groß war. Daraufhin wurden alle Gebiete bis zur Hauptstadt überannt und der Diktator floh. Kaiser Hugo II von Hackistan, Imperator Kaiser Gangolf von Axtistan und König Pedro VIII von Hammerun folgten ihm. Bei einem Kampf der 3 mit dem Diktator am nördlichsten Punkt Hacké´s starb Kaiser Gangolf und Khan Singh verschwand. Bertram I kam in Axtistan an die Macht und sämtliche Bündnisse zwischen sämtlichen Staaten auf der Welt wurden wegen zu großen Anspannungen annuliert. Einige Staaten in Uropa schlossen sich zu Slawien zusammen. Sie bitten nun auch Neu-Jugoslawien beizutreten. Als Belohnung für einen Beitritt winkt das gesamte Staatesgebiet Afro-Jugoslawiens. Der Kaiser Sewerslawiens würde sogar eine großzügige Summe von 10.000.000.000 Slawos(= 1.000.000.000 Hackédollar) bei einem Beitritt zahlen. Zusätzlich planen die Slawen Jagland anzugreifen um die verwandten in Sapadslawien zu befreien , auch diese Gebiete würden aufgrund ihrer Lage an NJ fallen. NJ nahm die Bitte nicht an und machte stattdessen den Vorschlag, ein Bündnis mit Slawien einzugehen, ohne aber auf AfJ verzichten zu müssen. Auf eine Reaktion wird gespannt gewartet. Bleibt Filet ein One-Hit-Wonder? Der als Jonas Pikachu Füléé geborene Österreicher begann seine Karriere als Gitarrist, 2011 war er im Welthit "Burnin Hand" von John Revolva vertreten. Außerdem veröffentlichte er die Alben "Fischstäbchen und Kinokarten" (HMC #5), "Riesending" (HMC #8), "Hot" (HMC #3) und 2012 "Burnwa?" (HMC #1), welches sein erfolgreichstes ist. Doch was ist mit der Bekanntheit seiner Songs? Wer kennt noch die Kurzhits "Randalisation bis zur Koallision" (feat. B & LifeKäfig) und "Scheißhaufen Erde"? Der Hit "Brennwa?" ist jedoch in aller Munde. Schon einige Wochen hält sich Filet damit auf dem ersten Platz, schon 20 Wochen ist der Song überhaupt vertreten. Die Nachfolger "Keks" und "Ohrenkrebs" konnten sich nur eine Woche in den HMC halten, auf Rang 12 und 13. Fritzef kündigt sein neues Album an. Nachdem "Ha!" über 20 Wochen in den HMC vertreten war, wird das neue Projekt, welches zurzeit "Projekt Weltverschwörung" heißt, bald veröffentlicht werden, um die Verluste von "Der Weltuntergang" wieder weitgehend einzuholen und zu toppen. Fritzef meint, dass das Projekt wahrscheinlich als "Theorie Weltverschwörung 2012" in die Läden kommen wird. 11.4.2012 Slawien lehnte den Vorschlag von NJ ab. Stattdessen machten sie ihnen das Angebot ein autonomes Mitglied (mit eigenem König) des Staates Slawien zu werden. Zusätzlich würde die angebotene Einstiegsprämie verzehnfacht und auch die Gebiete in Mezzoslawien an NJ übergehen. Eine Ablehnung des Angebotes könnte schlimme Folgen für den gesamten Kontinent haben. NJ nahm nach einer Volksabstimmung das Angebot mit einem 89%igem Ja an, fordert aber auch noch Afro-Jugoslawien und will immer noch "Autonomer Slawostaat Neu-Jugoslawien" oder "Autonomes Königreich Neu-Jugoslawien" genannt werden. Das Ja kam großteils wegen des Geldes. Mezzoslawien gefällt den Bewohnern NJ natürlich auch. Da alle von NJ geforderten Gebiete (auch Afro-Jugoslawien (siehe oben)) sowieso schon von Slawien zugesichert wurden, wurde der Vertrag unterzeichnet und als Bonus für die schnelle Zustimmung erhält NJ zusätzliche Rechte. Slawien hat NJ in Zukunft den Föderativen Staat Slawien-NJ in Aussicht gestellt, sollte NJ einen ausreichenden Beitrag an der Invasion in Sapadslawien in Jagland leisten. Jagland verbündete sich aus Angst vor Slawien mit seinem Erzfeind Hackland. Jaglands Kaiser Jeter Jagl starb um 17:15, also vor 5 Minuten, an einem Herzinfarkt. Sein Nachfolger wird sein Sohn Jalexander Tro-Jagl 12.4.2012 Noonien Soong-Fük stellte bei den gestrigen Speedcube Hackemeisterschaften in 3 Kategorien einen neuen Hacke-Rekord auf. Er löste den 4x4x4 Würfel in 24,53s, den 2x2x2 Würfel in 0,38s und den 3x3x3 Würfel in 5,86s. 20.4.2012 Und wieder starben 25 Menschen an Ohrenversagen. Diesmal traf es die Deutschen. Alexander Markus hat mit seinem Song "Soldaten der Liebe" mehrere Morde begangen. Insgesamt sollen ihm schon 76 Menschen zum Opfer gefallen sein. Nun will er im Gefängnis weitertöten. Um das zu verhindern, klebten ihm Beamte den Mund zu. 23.4.2012 Die HMC schreiben heute einen großen Tag: *DJ Whoopy erreicht zum 7. Mal den ersten Platz, diesmal mit "Smack that Fist" (feat. MistR Noiz) *Nächste Woche gibt es die HMC ein Jahr - wird Arnold Tot sich halten und den Jahresdurchgang in den HMC schaffen? *Filets "Brennwa?" wird vom 1. Platz verdrängt, nach der 6. Woche Platz 1 und nach 22 Wertungswochen (!) *Jack the Ripper II gelingt mit seinem ASC-Song ein Aufstieg von 5 Plätzen auf Platz 12 *Auch der Monsterrat-Beitrag von Da Zanta steigt ein *B's "Ficken zwo", ein zweiter Teil des Klassikers, erreicht den 15. Platz *Die Newcomer Die Irrenhausflüchtlinge steigen mit "Katarakt" in den Top 5 ein und steigen mit "Echtzeit" um nur einen Platz auf den 4. Platz ab. *Schädeltrauma von DIE Interpreten bricht die Rekorde und hält sich auf Platz 1. *Das ASC-Album Ewok von Junior ist der höchste Neueinstieg auf #4. *Das Kollaborationsalbum Exy Collab von B steigt ein. 25.4.2012 '''Nega: Reichster Mann des Landes Nega hatte heute wohl den größten Tag seines Lebens: Heute früh erfuhr er, dass er den Achtfach-Jackpot geknackt hatte. Dadurch gewann er in etwa 95 Mio. Euro. Mit diesem Vermögen ist er nun offiziell der reichste Mensch Monsterrats. Dieses enorme Glückserlebnis motivierte ihn zu einem Comeback. Momentan arbeitet der Blasmusiker an seinem zweiten Album und hat auch vor, ein neues Blasinstrument zu entwerfen, welches bei richtiger Anwendung Töne von allen möglichen Instrumenten erklingen lassen kann. In seinem Heimatland wird von ihm großer Erfolg erwartet und die ganze Welt ist gespannt auf seine Erfindung. 30.4.2012 Heute ist der große Tag: 1 Jahr HMC!!! Und auch Arnold Tot kann jubeln: "Guten Abend. Fräulein" war 52 Wochen in den HMC und ist damit 1 Jahr in der Gesamtwertung! Morgen ist es so weit: Das letzte Spiel der diesjährigen Hackeball Kronliga in Hackistan findet statt. Vor 30.000 Zuschauern kämpfen die UHC St.Hacken Haie und die Oberward Gunners zum bereits 8.Mal in der Geschichte um die begehrte Trophäe. Dies wird das letzte auf diese Art ausgetragene Finale in der Kronliga sein, da ab nächstem Jahr die gesamte Meisterschaft im Ligasystem gespielte wird. In Neu-Jugoslawien sicherte sich HCSFJ Natcho mit 6 Punkten Vorsprung auf den Tabellenzweiten Hackajdi Natcho zum 18.Mal den Gesamtsieg. Rekordmeister ist Hackajdi Natcho mit 25 Titeln. Beide Vereine treten nun in der letzten Qualifikationsrunde zur Champions-League an. 1.5.2012 Die Darkness Brothaz haben sich aufgelöst. DJ Bleck hat seinem Bruder DJ Smash den Rücken gekehrt und startet nun eine Solokarriere. DJ Smash war entsetzt und brach in Tränen aus. Nun zieht er sich aus der Öffentlichkeit zurück. Sein Geld verprasste er übrigens am Glücksspielen. Wie er nun seinen Lebensunterhalt verdient, klärte News: Er richtete speziell eine Spendenwebsite ein, die unter smashdonate.org abgerufen werden kann. Aber Vorsicht! Spenden ist nicht freiwillig. Die Seite speichert einen von den GangstaCopz geschriebenen Virus auf dem Computer, der die Dateien ausschneidet und bei DJ Smash einfügt, der diese im Internet versteigert, und zwar auf gangstasmashing.org. Monsterrats Regierung sperrt morgen um 9:00 beide Seiten. 2.5.2012 Beim gestrigen Finale der Kronliga blieb es lange spannend. Erst in der 49. Minute, also eine Minute vor Ende der ersten Halbzeit, konnten die Haie in Führung gehen. In der 53. Minute stellten sie auf 2:0, doch 12 Minuten danach konnte Abrégadó den Anschlusstreffer erzielen. In der 86. Minute kam dann der Ausgleich. Erst in der 3. Minute der Verlängerung konnte Kaiser den Siegtreffer für St.Hacken erzielen, die Haei sind damit zum siebenten Mal hackistanischer Meister und haben einen Startplatz bei der Champions League sicher. 3.5.2012 Explosion bei Special Effect Ein Explosionseffekt für den Film "De Fentestik Foa" von OPI löste eine echte Explosion aus. OPI hat anscheinend C4 in dem Effektlager versteckt. Bei der Explosion starben alle Filmmitwirkenden außer OPI, also 23 Menschen, die keiner kennt oder vermissen wird. OPI kam frei. Countdown: "Störung" kommt Der komplett von den Wirklichkeitsentflohenen produzierte Film "Störung" kommt morgen in die Kinos. Wegen der Szenen wollen die drei jedoch nichts mit dem Film zu tun haben und so gehen die Einnahmen an den Glücksbrunnen. HMC: B will auf Rang 1 Über 1 Jahr nachdem "Ficken" erschienen ist, will B den Song auf Platz 1 der HMC katapultieren. In der vierten Wertungswoche! Dazu verkauft er den Song um 1 Cent, für 1 Woche, und spendet die Hälfte der Einnahmen an Help4Everybody. 10.5.2012 Die IHF (Interplanetare Hackeball Föderation) will im Jahr 2014 zum ersten Mal eine Weltmeisterschaft auf der Erde austragen. Damit wäre die Erde der 3.Planet mit einer Hackeball Weltmeisterschaft. 14.5.2012 B hat es tatsächlich geschafft. Dadurch, dass er 1 Cent pro Kauf des Songs "Ficken" verlangte, katapultierte sich der österreichische Musiker auf Platz 1 und manipulierte so die kompletten HMC dieser Woche. Da der Song nun wieder zum Normalpreis verkauft wird, wird nächste Woche höchstwahrscheinlich kein Ficken von B mehr in den Top 20 zu lesen sein. Aber immerhin - es hat für Bs ersten #1-Hit gereicht, welcher diesen natürlich auch in vollen Zügen feierte. Ohne diese Aktion wäre DJ Whoopy mit "Smack that Fist" auf Platz 1 geblieben. Auch der Kritiker Filippp Kirkorov äußerte sich zur neuen Nummer 1: "Das ist das Schlimmste, was den HMC passieren konnte! Über ein Jahr nach der Veröffentlichung des heiß diskutierten Songs mit extraordinärem Text steigt dieser durch eine Manipulationskampagne des nicht ganz dichten B auf den ersten Platz als Re-Einstieg ein. Was fällt jetzt den anderen weniger bekannten Musikern ein? Ein gewisser EAV4 oder gar General Pornflash auf der #1 wäre doch sehr fragwürdig! Schon dass es für B nicht gereicht hat, auf Platz 96 der Jahrescharts der HMC 2011 erwähnt zu werden, macht mich psychisch doch etwas krank. Ich finde diesen Platz 1 weder verdient, noch gerechtfertigt oder fair gegenüber den niveauvolleren Musikern, die versuchen, die Wünsche ihrer Fans zu erfüllen und diese nicht zu enttäuschen! In dieser Beziehung ist B skrupellos und hirnlos. Abschließend möchte ich noch beifügen, dass der Mann sowieso eine Schraube locker hat!" 22.5.2012 Im Finale der Greishockey wm in Zwickistan gewann Italien mit 1:0 gegen Deutschland. Im Freundschaftsspiel zwischen Hackistan und Hammerun konnten die Hackistaner einen tollen Halbzeitstand von 3:1 erreichen. In der zweiten Halbzeit waren Mesüt Ozil und Co jedoch komplett unterlegen und verloren schlussendlich mit 3:6. Nach 0:2 Rückstand gegen Griekland konnte Monsterrat in den letzten 3 Minuten noch durch Cinédad Cidane und Jajhid Monstrezeguet ausgleichen. Hier die aktuelle Hackeball-Weltrangliste (Hacké´): #Hammerun (2543) #Hochlande (1645) #Hackistan (1532) #Axtistan (1398) #Hackland (1345) #Anglistan (1150) #Monstergal (1050) #Iqualien (1048) #MK Tonga (998) #Axtentinien (986) #Neu-Jugoslawien (864) #Griekland (858) #Urwalduguay (856) #USH (778) #Monsterrat (769) Es kam schon oft vor, dass ein berühmter und beliebter Hackeballspieler einen rasanten Fall erlebte und am Ende in der Versenkung verschwand. Dies passierte nach der Copá Bermudá 2007 auch dem bis dato besten Hackeballspieler der Welt Marcell Möspeis. Doch wie er selbst immer behauptete ist er anders als die andern. Dieses Jahr gewann er mit dem FC San Fuego die US-Hammerikanische Profiliga. Nächste Saison wird er bei Atlético Ypolten (auch Atlético 2000 genannt) wieder in Hackistan anfangen. Das Team ist Außenseiter und so darf man auf sein Comeback gespannt sein. Hackerreich belegt mit 386 Punkten Rang 70. 30.5.2012 AC Ypolten, der Lokalrivale von Atlético Ypolten, bot Möspeis das hundertfache des Gehalts, dass er bei Atlético bekommen hätte. Daraufhin wechselte er natürlich sofort. Atlético baute sein Team um und wird nächstes Jahr als erstes Team in der Hackistanischen Liga einen 17-jährigen einsetzen. Die Austragung der ersten Hackeball WM auf der Erde wird bereits dieses Jahr stattfinden. Gastgeberland ist Aserbaidschan. Das Finale wird in schönster Stadion von Welt ausgetragen. 6.6.2012 Ruudef Völler wurde nach Joachim Möw´s Rücktritt zum Interimstrainer der hackistanischen Hackeball Nationalmannschaft. Axtistans neuer Nationaltrainer Dario Zagalle überraschte bei der Auswahl der Spieler für das erste CB-Qualifikationsspiel des CBF, welches Morgen stattfindet. Er nominierte den 23-jährigen Donaldinho für das Spiel. Vorraussichtlich wird er den schwächelnden Nimmahr ersetzen. Es sind große Umstellungen in Axtistans Kader zu erwarten, fest steht nur, dass die Jungstars Júnior und Dario bleiben. Heute gelang Hackerreich bei der CB-Qualifikation eine Riesensensation. Das Spiel gegen Weltmeister Hammerun wurde mit 3:2 gewonnen. Dies ist für Hammerun das erste Spiel seit 5 Jahren, das nicht gewonnen wurde. Der 64. Sieg in Folge blieb ihnen damit verwärt. Ihre 63 Spiele andauernde Siegesserie ist trotzdem der Weltrekord. 18.6.2012 Nach der erfolgreichen Qualifikation Axtistans trat Trainer Dario Zagalle zurück. Er gab das Amt an den ehemaligen Mannschaftskapitän Horst ab. Fans des Fritzef Stadiums aufgepasst: Dieses beeindruckende Stadion ist nicht mehr lange das größte der Welt. Im Juni 2013 wird das 1953 bei einem Erdbeben zerstörte Estadio Braxilia de Fakkebol in Zuckerburg neu afugebaut. Das Fassungsvermögen wird dabei von 200.000 auf 300.000 Plätze für Zuschauer gehoben. 21.6.2012 Am 19. Juni konnte das axtistanische Hackeball Nationalteam einen historischen Sieg feiern. In einem Freundschaftsspiel gegen die USH gelang der höchste Länderspielsieg des CBF. Mit diesem 18:0 erfolg ist nicht nur der 58 Jahre alte Rekord (11:0 gegen Hackistan WM 1954) des eigenen Landes sondern auch der 100 Jahre alte Rekord von Hackistan (16:0 gegen Hammerun 1912) geschlagen. Dieser unglaubliche Kantersieg bestätigte den neuen Nationaltrainer Horst in seinem Amt. Er verlängerte seinen 1-Monats Vertrag bis 2016. 26.6.2012 Laurenz (Künstlername Laurenz!) bringt seinen neuen Song "De Axln aussieh!" (feat. DJ Cash) heraus. Hier gibt es den Song in voller Länge: thumb|375px|left 28.6.2012 DJ Matthäus aka Rangulf Matthäus veröffentlicht seinen EM 2012 Finalsong "Deutschland wird Europameister". Der Song wird einschlagen wie eine Granate - vorausgesetzt, Deutschland kommt bis ins Finale der EM. Derzeit steht es 2:0 für Italien. Aber wenn man den Song hört, ist der Parodieeffekt erkennbar: thumb|375px|left 29.6.2012 Da Deutschland gegen Italien gescheitert ist, veröffentlicht DJ Matthäus im Laufe dieser und nächster Woche den Song "Deutschland gewinnt nicht die EM (EM-Trauerhymne)". Seien Sie gespannt auf seinen neuen Song. 3.7.2012 Hier der Bericht zum gestrigen Freundschaftsspiel zwischen Hackistan und Iqualien: Direkt nach dem Anpfiff schoss Kan Köller aus großer Distanz, doch er blieb gegen den neuen Keeper Gianluca Baglliuca chancenlos. Mit einem offensiven 3-4-3 kombinierten sich die Iqualiener immer wieder in den Strafraum der Hackistaner. Die ersten großchancen waren Ringtreffer von Iaquinta, Balnutelli, Nero und Perlo. In der 10. Minute spielte Perlo einen präzisen Pass auf del Piero welcher aus 3 Metern entfernung einnetzte. Die Hackistaner kamen kaum ins Spiel und die Stürmer Polster und Köller wirkten sehr unbeweglich. In der 48. Minute probierte es Polster mit einem Weitschuss, welche von Baglliuca abgefälscht wurde. Beim daraus resultierenden Eckstoß traf Kopfballungeheuer Köller zum 1:1. In der 2. Hälfte begannen die Hackistaner aktiver doch das Spiel der ersten pendelte sich schnell wieder ein. So kamen die Iqualiener zu weiteren guten Chancen. In der 81. Minute spielte Kastanio einen Wechselpass auf Balnutelli der sofort schoss und traf. zwei Minuten später wechselte Völler Müller für Köller ein. Das Spiel der Hackistaner war zwar ab jetzt beweglicher blieb aber trotzdem erfolglos. In der 98. Minute verhinderte Baglliuca mit einer Glanzparade den Ausgleich durch einen Superschuss von Müller. Kurz vor Abpfiff parierte Teuer noch einen Kopfschuss von Iaquinta, es endete 2:1 für Iqualien. Aufgrund dieser Niederlage und der Kritik weshalb der Strum so unbeweglich sei kündigte Völler an die gesamte Stürmabteilung inklusive Gomez und Firle auszuwechseln. Vermutlich wird Müller Gomez bzw. Köller ersetzen, wer sein Sturmpartner wird steht allerdings noch nicht fest. Aufstellung: Hackistan: Teuer - Backstube, Roithner, Hübeleis, Brillitin - Möspeis, Schweingeiger, Grütze, Firle - Polster, Köller (83. Müller) Trainer: Ruudef Völler Iqualien: Baglliuca - Gentile, Bolsoletti, Zellini - Perlo, Gattini, del Piero, Kastanio - Iaquinta, Nero, Balnutelli Als austragungsort für die Hackeball WM 2018 wurde Axtralien gewählt. 2022 wird zum 6. Mal Hackistan das Großereignis ausrichten, die Bewerbung des KHH setzte sich in der Finalen Abstimmung mit 5:0 gegen Hakistan durch. 5.7.2012 In einem spannenden ersten Halbfinale setzte sich Neu-Jugoslawien gegen Rosarussland mit 4:3 durch. Im heutigen Duell zwischen Titelverteidiger Griekland und Monsterrat gibt es keinen Favoriten. Bei der heutigen Pressekonferenz gab Trainer Ruudef Völler die Aufstellung für das Spiel gegen Axtralien bekannt. Hübeleis wird von Köhler sowie Roithner vom nebenberuflichen Hacker Christoph Prigl (auch Prügel genannt) ersetzt. Im Mittelfeld wird Firle von Ötzi und Grütze durch den erfahreneren Sami Seziera ersetzt. Der Sturm aus Polster und Gomez bzw. Köller wird von Müller und überraschender Weise vom Jungstar Michael Ballhack ersetzt. Jens Müller wird dabei die sagenumwobene Nummer 11 tragen wie vor ihm schon Peters, Hölzenbein und Völler. Der Torwart Manuel Teuer wird ebenfalls überraschend ausgewechselt. Für ihn kommt Jens Falke. 6.7.2012 Gestern besigten die "Helden von Wern" aus Griekland die Überraschungsmannschaft aus Monsterrat mit 1:0. Den Treffer erzielte natürlich Angelos Hackisteas. Damit zieht Griekland wie vor Vier Jahren unter dem hackerreichischen Trainer Roland Rehackl ins Finale ein. Der Gegner für Hackisteas und Co. heißt Neu-Jugoslawien. 17.7.2012 ** ***** ist tot. Der DJ wurde heute in seinem Haus von einem Sprengkommando überrascht. Da ihm ALLES verboten wurde und er einen neuen Song veröffentlicht hatte, musste er von der Regierung Monsterrats beseitigt werden. Diese gab heute einem militärischen Sprengkommando den Sprengbefehl, welches diesen auch befehlsgemäß ausführte und erfolgreich war. Die Leiche von ** ***** wurde in Hasengift geworfen. Danach wurde ** ***** untot und wurde zerstückelt. Seine Einzelteile wurden in einen hinign Koffa gesperrt, welcher in einem Pfefferhügel vergraben wurde. Dieser Hügel wurde mit fasoachta Seichn isoliert und von einem deutschen Monster bewacht. Ein Rotzsammler wirft Rotz auf alle, die sich dem Hügel auf 100 Meter nähern. 22.7.2012 Beim Freundschaftsspiel zwischen Hackistan und Axtentinien kam es zu einem überraschendem Ergebnis. Der 19jährige Angel Di Stéfano preschte 3 Tore für Axtentinien und sein Land gewann mit 6:2. Dies ist das schlechteste Ergebnis der hackistanischen Nationalmannschaft seit der Copa Bermuda 2000. Morgen beginnt die Copa Hamerica 2012 in Equator, Top-Favorit ist Titelverteidiger Axtentinien. Am Freitag übernächste Woche beginnen die Hackyschen Spiele 2012. Die hackistanische Hackeballmationalmannschaft möchte beim hackyschen Hackeballturnier, auch kleine WM genannt, unbedingt Gold holen. Michael Ballhack wird dabei vorraussichtlich von Kaspanaze Feuerfee ersetzt. Die IHF lies verlauten das der Welthackeballer des Jahres dieses Mal höchstwahrscheinlich aus Axtentinien kommt. Top-Kandidaten sind die Stürmer Maxi Müller, Lionel Messini und Angel Di Stéfano die als Jahrhunderttalente gelten. Trainer und Spielerlegende Diego Martini ist stolz auf seine Jungs. Die Südcoreaner rund um ihren Spitzenkeeper Quing-Quong Quang möchten bei den Hackyschen Spielen im August für Furore sorgen und eine Medaille gewinnen. 24.7.2012 Gestern startete die Copa Hamerica. Das Eröffnungsspiel gewann der Veranstalter Equator gegen Urwalduguay mit 4:2. Titelverteidiger Axtentinien zerlegte die Costa Fritzef mit 5:0, vierfacher Torschütze war Angel Di Stéfano. Seit Gestern hat Hackistan für die Hackyschen Spiele einnen Spitzenathleten in mehreren Wettkämpfen. Der junge Musklef Stahl wird sein Land unter anderem auch beim 100-Meter Lauf präsentieren. Nachmeldung: Uropameister im Hackeball ist Griekland, Vizeeuropameister ist Neu-Jugoslawien und im Halbfinale scheiterten Rosarussland und Monsterrat Der Psychokrieg zwischen Hackistan und Axtentinien vor den Hackyschen spielen geht weiter. Axtentiniens Athlet Angel Gurkuechea lief die 100 Meter in 9,7 Sekunden. Der hackistanische Musklef Stahl lies sich nicht beeindrucken und lief sie in 9,76 Sekunden. Sein Kommentar:" Bei den Spielen werd I die 100m in 9,5 Sekundn laufm!" An der Stelle an der einst der Kaiserpalast stand (siehe 14.1.2012) wird innerhalb dieser Woche von Rigobert Hack, dem reichsten Mann des Universums, ein neues Hackeballstadion entstehen. Die sogenannte "Area 64" soll über 100.000 Zuschauer beherbergen die die erste Saison von Hacks neuem Spitzenklub "64 Fritzefberghausen" live verfolgen wollen. Das Einweihungsspiel findet am 31.Juli stattfinden. Es werden sich 64 Fritzefberghausen und HK Fritzefneustadt im Rückspiel der letzten Erstligaqualifikation gegenüberstehen. Klaas Kleber und Zak Honeyhack bezeichnen Hacks Einstiegsversuch in den Hackeballsport als lächerlich. Anglistans Hackeballnationalmannschaft hat endlich einen Trainer gefunden. Der aus der Provinz Inglistan stammende Roy Dhodghgson wird das Team bis Juli 2014 betreuen. James Bond, der gemeinsam mit Gary Linker und Siegfried Hurst die Copa Bermuda 1995 gewann ist vom neuen Trainer schon jetzt begeistert. 28.7.2012 Musklef Stahl wurde seiner Prognose Treu und lief schon jetzt die 100m in 9,43 Sekunden. Damit stellte er den 20 Jahre alten Weltrekord seines Trainers Zacharias Kornzwiebel ein. Der neue Törkische Trainer Yecmen Ildemaz erklärte als sportliches Ziel das erreichen der WM 2014 in Axtistan. Sein neuer Torhüter wird aufgrund einer Empfehlung von Quing-Quong Quang der 21jährige Recber Früstük. Der Torhüter von 64 Fritzefberghausen wird doch nicht Quing-Quong Quang. Der Südcoreaner bleibt seinem Verein Real Fritzef treu. Sein Ersatz wird auf seine Empfehlung hin der Törke Recber Früstük. 29.7.2012 Die UEHA hat Gestern bekanntgegeben, dass die Uropameisterschaft im Hackeball ab jetzt alle 2 Jahre stattfinden wird. In welchem Land die nächste im Jahr 2014 ausgetragen wird ist noch unklar. Am Dienstag startet die erste Hackeball WM auf der Erde. Austragungsort ist Aserbaidschan. Qualifiziert haben sich folgende Teams: *Aserbaidschan (Gastgeber) *Japan *Argentinien *Litauen *China *Spanien *Irland *Deutschland *Vereinigtes Königreich *Österreich *Türkei *Weißrussland Das neue Hackeballstadion ist fertig. Es bietet Platz für 153.000 Zuseher und ist damit das zweitgrößte hackeballstadion Hackistans. Das Einweihungsspiel findet Übermorgen statt. 1.8.2012 64 Fritzefberghausen schaffte die Qualifikation für die Kronliga . Sie besiegte Fritzefneustadt mit 3:0 (auswärts) und 4:0 (dahoam). Axtentinien konnte seinen Titel als Hammerikameister im Hackeball verteidigen und ist damit zum 17. mal Kontinentalmeister. Musklef Stahl brach den 20 Jahre alten Weltrekord seines Trainers Zacharias Kornzwiebel und um 10 Hundertstelsekunden auf 9,33 Sekunden. Gestern gab die IHF bekannt, dass die Golden Goal Regel mit sofortiger Wirkung wieder gilt. Der axtistanische Schwimmer Hooliga Jogan hofft auf eine Medaille bei den hackyschen Spielen. 2.8.2012 Bis auf ein Problem steht bereits alles im axtistanischen Kader fest. Trainer Horst weiß noch nicht ob er die Position im Tor an Brutus oder an Khan vergeben soll. Eine Entscheidung innerhalb der nächste 24 Stunden ist vonnöten. Der KHH gab bekannt das er für die Austragung der WM 2022 im eigenen Land kein Stadion dessen Fassungsvermögen unter 80.000 PLätzen liegt verwenden werde. Da nur 9 solcher Stadien im Land vorhanden sind und für die WM 10 benötigt werden soll es einen Neubau geben. Wo dieser stehen soll, wie groß er sein soll und wer den Bauauftrag bekommt steht noch nicht fest. 3.8.2012 Taio Gretzns neues Album "Anthemz" erscheint morgen und die Videos gibt es bald auf YouTube. Das Album beinhaltet 8 Songs. In einer umfangreichen Umfrage, in der 500 Songs zur Auswahl standen, wählten die Hackistaner vergangene Woche ihren beliebtesten Song. Die Ergebnisse sind der folgenden Auflistung zu entnehmen: 1 Fritzef - Chattwa? (298.550 Stimmen) 2 HAV feat. EAV4 & KlausBrot - I kenn di (287.130 Stimmen) 3 Fritzef - Alkleiche (234.610 Stimmen) 4 Arnold Tot feat. Junior - Guten Abend, Fräulein (231.330 Stimmen) 5 DJ Whoopy feat. Total Orgasm & Junior - In the Air (216.040 Stimmen) 6 Filet feat. Fritzef & Früzflü - Brennwa? (203.120 Stimmen) 7 Fritzef - Ein Jahr Hacke-Wiki (198.150 Stimmen) 8 DJ Whoopy - The Path of Darkness (197.240 Stimmen) 9 We Are Dead feat. Triumphator - Shiny Lightz (183.330 Stimmen) 10 Arnold Tot & Junior - Wildnishunger (167.450 Stimmen) 11 Ne Sau feat. Rhikscha & Traisener Blaskapelle - Bimbo (RMX) (159.000 Stimmen) 12 Anton feat. Bowlingbent & AfroZivo - Die Erde ist Flach (128.120 Stimmen) 13 Triumphator - Dark (113.100 Stimmen) 14 DJ Whoopy - Whoopy Holiday 2011 (108.070 Stimmen) 15 HAV - Ziagl (101.130 Stimmen) 500 Anton - Das geht nicht (21 Stimmen) Das sind die Ergebnisse der Alben: 1 Anton - AtDachNutz 2 DIE Interpreten - Bims 3 Arnold Tot - gutenabendhure 5.8.2012 Gestern begannen die Wettkämpfe der diesjährigen Hackyschen Spiele in Axthen(Griekland). Im Hackeball sicherten sich Axtistan, Axtentinien und Anglistan Siege in ihren ersten Vorrundenpartien, Außenseiter Hackistan spielt heute. Im Basketball gewannen die USH und Monsterrat in Gruppe A ihre ersten Spiele. In der ersten Medaillenentscheidung am heutigen Vormittag konnte Rosita Bachmanov die erste Goldmedaille für Hackistan holen. Silber ging an Kammerun und Bronze an Axtistan. Musklef Stahl verbesserte den Weltrkord im 100m-Lauf auf 9,25 Sekunden. 6.8.2012 Im Diskuswerfen zog Musklef Stahl gestern mit einem Wurf über 80,1m als erster ins Halbfinale ein. Außerdem gewannen die Hackistaner ihre Auftaktpartien im Basketball und überraschenderweise gegen Monsterrat im Hackeball. 9.8.2012 Musklef Stahl bekommt Konkurrenz. Tyler Gay aus den USH lief gestern die 100m in 9,31 Sekunden, ob Usef Colt aus Axtistan auch so ein Tempo draufhat ist unklar. 25.8.2012 Atombombe am Nizzastrand! Der monsterratische Rapper Da Zanta, bauch Hobbytaucher, befindet sich momentan in Nizza auf Urlaub.Gestern grub er unter Wasser eine Atombombe aus.und alarmierte die Polizei.Experten überprüften die Bombe. Der Physiker Ojjh Joeaji warnt: Diese Bombe kann jederzeit hochgehen! AAAAAAAH! Weg damit! Die Polizei entschied sich, die Bombe nach DeutschLAND, in die Stadt BerLIN zu bringen, die BerLINer Polizei genehmigte den Transport, da 50% der Einwohner (inkl. Bürgermeister) entlaufene Schwerverbrecher sind und die zweite Hälfte aus Gefangenen, Sandlern und Dealern besteht. 26.8.2012 Die neu-jugoslawische Basketballlegende Peja Stohakovic wurde in Hammerun eingebürgert und erfüllt sich damit seinen Lebenstraum. 6 Jahre nachdem er dem neu-jugoslawischen Basketballnationalmannschaft den Rücken zukehrte gab er vor einigen Monaten sein Abschiedsmatch beim Rekordweltmeister. Durch seine einbürgerung in Hammerun ist der 35-jährige Superstar auch für das hammerunische Nationalteam spielberechtigt. Er bekam von Trainer Vicente del Triple eine Einladung beim heutigen BUM-Qualifikationsspiel mitzuwirken die er annahm. Ob er mit den Hammerunern weiterhin spielen wird steht in Hacké´s wunderschönen Sternen. 28.8.2012 Atombombe in BerLIN hochgegangen! Die Einwohner und Badegäste in Nizza hatten großes Glück: Wäre die Atombombe am Strand nicht gefunden worden, wären viel mehr Menschenleben ausgelöscht worden. Die von Da Zanta gefundene Atombombe ist heute in BerLIN hochgegangen. Was nun mit BerLIN gemacht wird, ist ungeklärt. Da Zanta wird nun als Held von Nizza gefeiert. 3.9.2012 Die Hackyschen Spiele waren dieses Jahr extrem spannend bis zum letzten Tag führten die Hackistaner die Gesamtwertung mit 4 Goldmedaillen klar an, zudem standen sie in 4 der 5 Finalspiele am letzten Tag. Von diesen konnten sie jedoch nur eines gewinnen. Die bis dahin mit einer Bronze- und 2 Goldmedaillen vertretenen Axtistaner hatten ebenfalls vier Finali am letzten Tag und gewannen jedes einzelne. So ging der Pokal des Sports auf Hacké´ dieses Jahr verdient an Axtistan. Im Schwimmen sicherte sich der axtistanische Routinier Hooligan Jogan durch, dritter wurde Musklef Stahl. Gold im Hackeball ging ebenfalls an Axtistan. Im Finale setztem sie sich nach zwischenzeitlichem Rückstand (Tor von Kaspanaze Feuerfee) gegen Hackistan mit 2:1 durch. Im Hacken sicherte sich der axtistanische Hackeballtrainer, Meister achten Grades im Hacken, Meister im Hackémon-Kampf und Hackeballweltmeister von 2006 (als Spieler), Horst, im Finale gegen Filip Kreuzer aus Hammerun durch. Bronze sicherten sich die Axtistaner im Bogenschießen. Im Hackémon-Turnier setzten sich die Axtistaner gegen die hoch favorisierten Hackistaner ebenfalls durch und holten Gold. Der große Star der Spiele kommt ebenfalls aus Axtistan. Im 200m-Lauf führten nach den ersten 100m lagen Musklef Stahl, der sowohl in seinem Vorlauf als auch im Halbfinale den Weltrekord brach, und Tyler Gay aus den USH zeitgleich auf Platz 1. Zwischen Meter 130 und 180 zündete aber Usef Colt aus Axtistan seinen Turbo, überholte die beiden und lief mit 18,25 einen neuen Weltrekord, Gay wurde Zweiter, Stahl Dritter. Über die 100m waren sowohl Vorläufe als auch Halbfinali wenig spektakulär bzw. überraschend. Im Finale standen Kidane (MON), Stahl (HCT), Gay (USH) und der Sieger über die 200m, Colt (AXT). Kidane erwischte einen guten Start wurde aber nach 20 Metern von Stahl und Gay überholt. Nach 40 Metern zündete Colt den Turbo und überholte Kidane und gleich danach Stahl und Gay (nach 70 Metern). Nach 80 Metern breitete Colt jubelnd die Arme aus und drosselte das Tempo, trotzdem kamen Gay und Stahl nicht mehr heran. Colt vernichtete den 20 Jahre alten Hackya-Rekord von Zacharias Kornzwiebel (9,43) und den jungen Weltrekord von Musklef Stahl (9,25). Er lief eine sensationelle Zeit von 9,10 sekunden. Zweiter wurde Gay (9,26), Dritter Stahl (9,30) und Vierter Kidane (9,65). Das bemerkenswerteste an Colt´s Lauf ist, dass beim Start sein Schnürsenkel aufgingen, er das Tempo nicht bis zum Ende durchzog und er trotzdem den Weltrekord brach. Experten ermittelten, dass er ohne diese Hindernisse eine Zeit von 8,95 Sekunden geschafft hätte. 10.9.2012 Da Vizekaiser Fritzef von Neuhackistan beim Aufbau seines Staates versagte befahl Kaiser Hugo II von Hackistan den Staat Neuhackistan selbst aufzubauen und ihn in ungefähr einem Monat an Fritzef zu vererben, welcher dann zum Kaiser gekrönt wird. Der kleine Staat der an der Suder liegt wird in Zukunft Suderreich heißen. Kaiser Hugo erwartet nach der Übergabe an Fritzef, dass dieser dem Staat zu Macht verhilft und möchte ihn im Kriegsfall unterstützen. Hugo II arbeitet momentan an der Verfassung von Suderreich. Einem ersten Entwurf zufolge ist es dem König, welcher unter dem Kaiser steht gestattet den Kaiser vom Reichsrat abwählen zu lassen oder durch vom hackistanischen Kaiser verliehene Vollmachten diesen gleich abzusetzen. Sollte dies geschehen gibt es die Möglichkeit, dass der Reichsrat des Landes einen neuen Kaiser wählt. Eine andere Möglichkeit besteht darin, dass der hackistanische Kaiser, sofern er aus der Linie der Hacksburger kommt, in diesem Falle selbst den Staat übernimmt. Das Markante an diesem Entwurf ist, dass sich Kaiser Hugo morgen zum König von Suderreich krönen lässt und sich somit jedezeit selbst zum Kaiser ernennen kann indem er sich selbst Sondervollmachten erteilt, den Reichsrat umgeht und sein verfassungsmäßiges Gründerrecht wahrnimmt. Somit wäre er gleichzeitig Kaiser von Hackistan, Kaiser von Suderreich und König von Suderreich. Eine Volksabstimmung ergab eine hundert prozentige zufriedenheit mit diesem Entwurf, trotzdem vertraut das Volk auf Fritzef I. Paul Breiprater: Jo da Hugo waß hojd wia ma regiat! Owa da Fritzef wiad uns ojs Kaisa ned entteischa! Lydia Giaßmiamoj: Ich vertraue auf Fritzef und ich glaube nicht das sich Hugo einmischen wird wenn es nicht unbedingt nötig ist. Es werden auch schon T-Schirts mit der Aufschrift:"Fritzef-Hugo = FH = Fachhochschule, die wissn wies geht!" verteilt und zwar auf kosten des hackistanischen Reiches. Endlich ist es so weit! Kaiser Hugo und Kaiser Radovan Vojic gelang es Neu-Jugoslawien zu vereinen. In einem speziellen Vertrag sicherte der Kaiser von Hackistan unterstützung zu sollten sich die einzelnen Staaten von Neu-Jugoslawien lösen wollen. Isaak ist zurück! Um für wiedergutmachung nach dem antonischen Krieg zu sorgen erhielt Dr. Soong-Fük von Hugo den Befehl Isaak wiederzubeleben. 20.9.2012 Kaiser Hugo beschloss für Vizekaiser Fritzef wie vor einem Jahr eine große Geburtstagsfeier zu veranstalten. Geplant ist, dass sie im Kaiserpalast in Sankt Fritzefburg beginnt, dann in der AtDachNutz-Halle fortgestzt welche umgebaut wurde und nun Platz für 110.000 Menschen bietet (Vor einem Jahr fand hier ein Festival statt siehe: 26.9.2011). Danach wird im Fritzef Stadium weitergefeiert. Gefeiert wird am 26. September. 4.10.2012 Kaiser Hugo hat die letzen Aufgabenbereiche zur Errichtung Suderreichs wie folgt vergeben: #Nationalflagge: Hugo #Wappen: Hugo #Nationalhymne: Fritzef #Verfassung: Fritzef #Einberufung des Reichsrates: Fritzef Wie man sieht sind die wichtigsten Aufgaben an den künftigen Kaiser vergeben worden. Hugo wird sich lediglich um Wappen und Flagge kümmern. Die neuen Volksverträge von Neu-Jugoslawien sichern dem selbsternannten Großreich alle Gebiete in Srbj, Montngr, Bsc & Hrcgvn, Hrvtskiii, Slvnj, Ksv und Mzdnj sowie Blgrj und Albnn zu. Das Reich erhielt daraufhin den Beinamen Sterbien. Heute passierte etwas noch nie dagewesenes. Die Nussen nutzten die gunst der Stunde. Sie meinten, dass die Welt aufgrund der 95 Jahre Dominion (=Unterdrückung,) in denen das Betreten des Landes fast immer verboten war zu wenig kennt. Jetzt, als freier Staat wollen sie sich der Welt von der besten Seite präsentieren. Sie entrissen den axtraliern mit dieser Argumentation die Austragungsrechte für die Hackeball wm 2018. Einspruch wurde eingelegt und abgelehnt. 8.10.2012 Kaiser Fritzef soll sobald als möglich (vorgesehener Termin 10.10.2012) Nationalhymne und Verfassung sowie die Mitglieder des Reichsrates auf der Seite Neuhackistan veröffentlichen. Der Trainer der hammerunischen Basketballnationalmannschaft, Antonio Epico setzte für seine Mannschaft am heutigen Tag ein Testspiel gegen Iqualien an. Der Kader besteht dabei größtenteils aus bekannten Spielern, nur 3 der Nominierten sind Nachwuchstalente. Die jüngsten Spieler sind die 17jährigen Kamillo Hanfoni und Kiffuel Jordan. Als Kapitän wird (wie immer) Juan Carlos Hamarro agieren. 9.10.2012 Arnold Tot überfuhr heute einen Fußgänger in NJ der eigentlich nur bei Grün über die Straße ging. Seine Begründung: "Der Fußgänger wusste offensichtlich nicht, in welche Richtung er gehen sollte, deshalb habe ich ihn überfahren." Niemand traute sich, ihn zu bestrafen und er kam binnen 3 Minuten wieder auf freien Fuß. 15.10.2012 Nach dem souveränen 138:80 Triumph über Iqualien wollen die Hammeruner heute gegen Vizeweltmeister Hackistan mit mindestens 20 Punkten Vorsprung gewinnen. Neu ins Team kommt Nachwuchstalent Nykkos Shandisshort(Spitzname: Baby Speck), ein eingebürgerter Grieke. 17.10.2012 Das Spiel zwischen Hackistan und Hammerun ging überraschend knapp nur mit 92:89 an Hammerun. Besonders Kapitän Hamarro und die Parasol-Brüder enttäuschten. Hervorzuheben sind jedoch die Leistungen von Saul Null (Topscorer) und Nykkos Shadisshort sowie die Nervenstärke von Kiffuel Jordan der den entscheidenden 3-Punkte Wurf in letzter Sekunde verwandelte. Heute ist es so weit. Endlich. Jetzt! Nun beginnt die Qualifikation (für Leser aus Quagland: Quaglifikation) für die Hackeball WM 2014 in Axtistan (Axtisquagl). Unter anderem spielen heute Titelverteidiger Hammerun sowie Silbermedaillengewinner (Hackysche Spiele) Hackistan (Prestigeduell gegen Hackerreich). Die Spitzenpartien werden ab 20 Uhr auf Konter!TV sowie ausführliche Berichte über die Nationalhymnen der Länder auf Konzert!TV übertragen. Die Nebenpartien überträgt weRTLos ab 17:00. Spaquille O´Neal (Kurz: Speck) bringt sein erstes Album, Speck Diesel, auf den Markt. 18.10.2012 Neu-Jugoslawien gründete auf Tongäa die Kolonie Hackenegro.